Remember December?
by A.C.SHADOWS
Summary: -UA- Actuamos en base a nuestras decisiones. Seguimos la vida de acuerdo a lo que ella nos permite. ¿Qué pasa cuando se presentan segundas oportunidades? Tienes dos opciones: te arriesgas o desistes... - ¿Tienes un diario? - Es la manera mas segura de conservar mis recuerdos. -
1. I TRIED SO HARD

NO LEAS ESTO

Que reverde, me gusta x3.

Solo tengo tres cosas por decir:

1\. I'm back, fuck yeah.

2\. Tampoco puedo creer lo rápido que he subido otra historia.

Y...

3\. Te engancharás, my friend :3.

No hablaré mucho porque si son buenos curiosos, uds mismos descubrirán que tal la historia :D.

Un saludo y un abrazo para todos, encantada de empezar otro viaje con uds y espero que lo disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo x3.

Sin mas que agregar, disfruten la función...

 **Advertencia:** Caray xD.

* * *

1.

I TRIED SO HARD.

.&&&&&.

Miró por la ventana de su auto y suspiró. Notó como su aliento se fusionaba con el frío del lugar y frunció el ceño, otra asquerosa mañana había iniciado…

Dirigió su mirada hacia Myoga, desde el retrovisor, estaba inusualmente callado. Desvió su vista nuevamente. Si, tal vez eso sería lo más relevante que pasaría en su día.

Buscó en los bolsillos de su fino traje, una pequeña caja con múltiples compartimientos y tomó unas capsulas en ella, sin reparar en detallarlas. Las llevo a su boca y las tragó con brusquedad, sintiendo el sabor amargo del medicamento mezclarse con su garganta.

Bufó con desgano, si tenía que asistir a otra junta de la empresa, juraba por todos los dioses que se daría un tiro.

Casi rio por lo bajo, al ver que habían llegado hasta una tranca automovilística en el centro de la ciudad. El pobre Sesshomaru se pondría muy molesto… y le importaba un aguacate.

Se acomodó un poco más en el asiento y cerró sus ojos. No había dormido en días. Últimamente se había debatido seriamente en incendiar la empresa. El papeleo monumental, las reuniones interminables y los empleados inútiles no le hacían justicia a su paga.

Gruñó sin disimulo, cuando escuchó vibrar su móvil. Maldijo por lo bajo al pensar que sería el quisquilloso de su hermano, pero cambió su semblante al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Cuéntame. – Respondió en un tono neutral. Escuchó un bufido del otro lado.

 _\- ¿Ese es tu saludo? –_ Sintió un deje de burla en la pregunta. Sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Algún problema? –

 _\- Después de muchos años, obviamente tú los tienes. –_

\- Si no fueras mi amigo, te mandaría un matón envuelto en un lazo, hasta a tu casa. – Escuchó una carcajada y se contagió.

\- _Ahora si parece que hablo con un Taisho._ – Carraspeó. - _¿Has recibido mis correos?_ – Frunció el ceño ante eso.

\- He tenido mucho trabajo esta semana, por ahora solo necesito saber cómo está. –

 _\- Si vieras mis correos nos ahorraríamos esta forzosa conversación. –_

\- Estoy seguro de que deseabas escuchar mi voz. – Burló una vez más.

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo bateas para el otro equipo? –_ Miró de reojo a Myoga, quien se encontraba sumiso en el tráfico, y pasó a acomodarse en el asiento.

\- Ya, en serio, ¿qué tal se encuentra? –

\- _Está bien. Ha estado tranquila, no ha tenido más crisis, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sango ha estado pendiente de ella._ – Suspiró con alivio. - _Se mudó la semana pasada, y ahora trabaja como cajera en… -_

\- No me lo digas, Miroku. Por favor, ya sabes lo que eso implica. – Interrumpió, alterado. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y frunció el ceño al notar como una pequeña molestia se asomaba por su sien.

\- _Lo siento._ – Respiró profundo y buscó estabilizarse. - _Lo único relevante es que ha tenido que reducir gastos, la universidad le ha quitado mucho tiempo. Sango y yo insistimos en ayudarla, pero no nos deja. –_ Chasqueó sus dientes.

\- Te enviaré más dinero, encuentra la manera de que lo acepte. – Escuchó como Miroku suspiraba con cansancio.

 _\- No creo que lo logre esta vez. –_ Pestañeó, confundido. _\- Y sinceramente pienso que no deberías seguir haciendo eso. –_

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Notó un pequeño silencio del otro lado de la línea.

 _\- El punto es, que ella sigue su vida… lo mismo que tu deberías estar haciendo. –_ Notó como su voz adoptaba una postura reprochable. _\- Han sido tres años, creo que ya es tiempo. –_ Inhaló con fuerza.

\- Yo decidiré eso. – Respondió tajante, en un tono neutro. - Sigue cuidándola, por favor, y avísame cualquier cosa. –

 _\- De acuerdo… ya se va a graduar, ¿lo sabes? –_ Quedó paralizado. _– Tiene planeado irse. Cuando eso pase, no te podré ayudar más. –_ Sintió sus palabras atascarse en su garganta.

\- Entiendo. – Musitó apenas. - Gracias, amigo. – Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y se sintió de regreso a la dura realidad. Notó el imponente edificio al que se acercaban, leyó "S.H.I.K.O.N. Holding Enterprise" y sintió malestar. Myoga lo miró a través del retrovisor. - Pronto pasaré por Goshimboku, te escribiré. –

 _\- Como quieras… –_ Y la llamada se dio por finalizada.

Frunció sus labios, mientras apagaba el teléfono y dio una última mirada a la estructura, antes de entrar al estacionamiento… si, definitivamente le prendería fuego algún día.

.&&&&&.

Cuando una calificación no pasa el límite para considerarla como aprobada, debes preocuparte. Cuando son dos calificaciones seguidas, debes elegir por cual acantilado lanzarte.

Casi sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio el miserable papel. Un inútil papel que tiene más poder sobre ti, que tú en toda tu corta vida.

Juraría haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro de Bankotsu, un opresor de derechos y de justicia vestido de profesor, cuando le entregó su examen.

Había pasado tres largas noches estudiando o intentando comprender jeroglíficos contables, mientras pasaba una interminable gripe y moría de hambre por haber gastado todo lo que tenía en medicinas. No podía darse el lujo de enfermarse, pero obviamente la vida buscaba una forma de burlarse vilmente de su suerte.

Chasqueó su lengua, disgustada… necesitaba algo cubierto con chocolate. ¿A los cuantos días de no comer dulces es que la muerte venía por ti?

\- Señorita Higurashi, si prestara más atención tal vez no reprobaría tanto. – La aludida se irguió, súbitamente. Y ante el cuchicheo y las sonrisas que inundaron el sitio, solo pudo encogerse de hombros, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

\- Lo lamento, profesor. – Musitó apenas, ante la mirada inquisidora del aludido. Notó como dejaba su fría postura y pasaba a dirigirse al pizarrón una vez más.

\- Bien, como iba diciendo… - Subrayó unos puntos y Kagome prestó atención por primera vez. - Para el informe final deberán escoger una empresa, estudiar sus pros y contras, hacer unas consideraciones y sugerencias; y finalmente entregar toda su investigación, acompañada de la defensa oral. – Que rayos estaba hablando… ¿acaso se había perdido un curso intensivo de chino o algo así? Notó como el profesor miraba su reloj y resoplaba con desgano. - Bien, la hora ha terminado, espero el primer análisis para la semana que viene. –

Suspiró con un poco de frustración, ¿dónde estaba el curso intensivo de magia para hacer aparecer una empresa?

Se frotó su sien y tosió un poco. Miró un punto indefinido en el salón, mientras pensaba seriamente en meterse en una secta o un grupo religioso para rezar por su suerte en los estudios.

\- Higurashi, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – Fue sorprendida nuevamente y en un reflejo miró hacia los lados.

¿En que momento se había vaciado el salón?

Tragó duro. Terminó de guardar sus libros en su desgastado bolso y se acercó dudosa al profesor.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Apretó la correa de su bolso, al ver como él se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba levemente en el escritorio.

\- Debo ser claro con usted. – La miró sin vacilación, en una postura altiva. - Necesita una buena calificación para aprobar la materia. Sus dos últimos exámenes fueron muy deficientes. –

\- No se preocupe, lo conseguiré. – Respondió, casi de inmediato, mirando de reojo la salida. El profesor se acercó un poco y Kagome sintió que le faltaba el aire.

\- Estoy dispuesto a ayudarla, actualmente trabajo en una empresa familiar y podría postular su solicitud. – La pelinegra lo evadió rotundamente.

\- Muchas gracias por el apoyo, profesor Bankotsu, pero no es necesario. – Hizo un ademán para retirarse, pero no contó con ser retenida. Hiperventiló al ver la colosal mano del profesor Bankotsu, aprisionando su desabrido brazo. ¿Eso estaba permitido?

\- Higurashi, déjeme ayudarla. – Le escuchó por lo bajo, sin quitarle esa gélida mirada de encima. Se zafó como pudo de su agarre y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Insisto. No es necesario. – Soltó de nuevo, tajante. No le daría el poder de hacerla sentir nerviosa. _Aunque se estuviera haciendo caca en los pantalones._ ¿Qué tan lejos estaba la puerta? ¿la tomarían por loca si corría como desquiciada? - Ya tengo todo planeado. – Vio cómo se acercaba a ella nuevamente, y apretó su bolso, preparada para cualquier acción.

\- Kagome. – Ambas figuras desviaron sus miradas hacia una nueva aparición. Una tosca castaña, para ser más precisos, entrando por la puerta del salón. Kagome nunca se sintió tan aliviada. - ¿Estás lista? – Sango podía ser despistada, con un carácter de los mil demonios, mandona y dramática, pero si le pedía casamiento, gustosamente le podría decir que si en ese instante… aunque ninguna fuera lesbiana.

\- Si. – Respondió, rápidamente, ante los ojos de un confuso profesor. Se encaminó con velocidad hasta su mejor amiga, mientras le dirigía una última mirada. - Hasta luego, profesor Bankotsu. –

\- Esperaré su informe, Higurashi. – Y sin esperar otro comentario, haló el brazo de la castaña para salir de ese lugar.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó, Sango, siguiéndole el paso a la pelinegra.

\- Si. – Llevó una mano a su rostro y suspiró con un deje de frustración. - Juro que después de aquí no volveré a estudiar más nunca. –

\- Solo necesitas relajarte y conseguir un poco de suerte. – Miró su reloj, mientras salían de la monumental estructura que representaba a la universidad. - Miroku nos invitó al cine, ¿vienes? – Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Me gustaría, pero debo trabajar hoy. Nuevo empleo ¿recuerdas? – Sango roló los ojos.

\- Nuevo jefe cara de nalgas. – La señaló en posición de reproche. - Para la próxima no aceptaré un no. – Kagome rio sin ganas.

\- Para la próxima regálame tu vida, parece más fácil. – Sango la miró perspicazmente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Kagome desvió la mirada. ¿Había un acantilado cerca para poder lanzarse?

\- Lo mismo de siempre. – Respondió en un tono neutral, con una sonrisa forzada. - Sigo esperando que Superman entre por la ventana y me traiga un montón de Hershey's y un millón de dólares. – Sango soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmadas.

\- Tranquila, algún día pasará. – La azabache quiso acompañarla en la acción, pero todo pasó muy rápido. Escuchó un sonido tajante y antes de que se diera cuenta, Sango andaba roja de furia y una tercera figura chilló con un gran y colorido moretón en el ojo.

\- Querida Sango, te juro que tenía las mejores intenciones. – Lloró, Miroku, cuando sintió un jalón de orejas. Kagome soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Explícame entonces, ¿que hacía tu mano en mi trasero? – Apretó su agarre, ante el estado humillante de su acompañante.

\- Ya expliqué que tengo una maldición milenaria. – Soltó, con algo de desespero, mostrando su mano derecha. Kagome negó, sin cesar su sonrisa… el mismo cuento de siempre.

\- Milenarios te van a quedar los hematomas si no te alejas. –

\- Si yo solo reparto amor con mi amada novia… - Musitó en agonía. Sango cesó su agarre y él pasó a sobarse su maltratada oreja. - ¿Estamos listos? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose a la castaña. Sango pasó a ver a Kagome.

\- Dime que al menos aceptarás almorzar con nosotros. – La pelinegra tragó duro.

\- La verdad es que… - Sintió como Sango la tomaba de las manos y supo entonces que de esta no se salvaría. Miroku las miró con diversión.

\- Vamos, Kagome, solo estudias y trabajas. – Lloriqueó, en un tono dramático y Kagome solo suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. - Solo por hoy, ¿está bien? – Y Sango hubiera lanzado un grito de emoción si tan solo…

\- ¡Miroku quita tu mano de ahí! – Y un nuevo golpe hacía acto de presencia.

.&&&&&.

\- …Y con esta cantidad de producción y este método avanzado de marketing, conseguiremos un aumento en las ventas. – Sintió un codazo y pestañeó confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? - ¿Alguna pregunta? – ¿De que?

Oh, claro, la reunión…

Sintió la gélida mirada de su hermano y un escalofrío pasó por su espina dorsal.

\- Nos parece interesante. Debo felicitarlo, nos ha sorprendido su presentación. – Respondió el mayor de los hermanos Taisho, en un tono de voz bastante grave. La tercera persona en el salón tragó nerviosamente. - Por favor, envíenos la propuesta y el informe en físico, y lo llamaremos. – Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio. Inuyasha frunció sus labios y Sesshomaru solo suspiró.

\- Muchas gracias por su atención. – Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, el joven muchacho, quien se encaminó a la salida, acompañado de sus múltiples láminas de presentación.

Inuyasha supo, después de un tiempo, que el silencio de su hermano significaba tan solo una cosa…

\- No dijiste nada en toda la tarde. – Aquí vamos…

\- No tenía nada que decir. – Respondió, sin mirarlo. El pelinegro mayor se levantó de su asiento y miró por una de las ventanas de aquella esplendorosa estructura. Ya comenzaba a anochecer.

\- Luces distraído. – Inuyasha miró a su hermano en silencio, mientras él le daba su espalda.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –

\- Te necesito concentrado, Inuyasha. – Tajó, elevando su tono de voz. Inuyasha bufó.

\- Lo estoy, ya deja tus sermones. –

\- Escucha, si quieres tomate unos tragos, consíguete una prostituta, o págate unas clases de actuación, poco me interesa lo que hagas… - El pelinegro menor lo miró confundido. - Pero te quiero mañana, a primera hora, con la mente en la empresa ¿de acuerdo? – Añadió, mirándolo fríamente. Inuyasha no se inmutó.

\- No te sale bien actuar como papá, lo sabes ¿no? –

\- ¿Y de qué te sirve a ti saberlo? – Contraatacó e Inuyasha se levantó con el ceño fruncido, en dirección a la puerta. - ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó, mientras lo veía hacer un grosero ademán.

\- A conseguirme una prostituta. – Finalizó, dejando el sonido tajante de la puerta, detrás de él.

Apretó su mandíbula con cada paso que daba hacia el ascensor. Sesshomaru podía ser un completo maldito cuando quería.

Pulsó bruscamente el botón de "Planta Baja", y una vez las puertas cerradas, dio un certero golpe a una de las paredes de la cabina.

Sintió su mano arder, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba unas vacaciones de su vida, ya podía sentir el abismo cerca, y aunque intentara rodearlo muchas veces, sabía que caería inevitablemente.

Abrió sus ojos y vio su maltratado puño… genial, ahora debía destacarse en sus habilidades de enfermero. Poco le importó la abolladura en la pared del ascensor, o las gotas de sangre salpicadas en el piso o que la cámara hubiera presenciado todo su espectáculo, de todas formas, el pagaba por toda esa porquería.

Escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos, una vez abierto el elevador y con su característico semblante de fastidio, salió del gran recinto.

Divisó a su chofer en la entrada y entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

\- Tómate la noche libre, Myoga. – Espetó, mientras pasaba de largo.

\- ¿A dónde irá, Señor? – Preguntó, el señor de considerable edad, con curiosidad. Inuyasha no se detuvo en su andar.

\- Solo caminaré, no te preocupes. – Despidió con su mano sana, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

\- Estaré pendiente por si me necesita. – Escuchó a lo lejos y suspiró con cansancio.

Miró el cielo nocturno, inusualmente nublado y frunció el ceño una vez más. De todos los climas ese era el peor. Inhaló profundamente.

Pasó varias tiendas, negocios, restaurantes, vio niños jugando, ancianos amenamente disfrutando y una que otra pareja en la magia enfermiza del amor; y sintió como de repente le hacía falta el aire.

Maldijo por lo bajo por enésima vez, ahora que lo pensaba bien, el abismo no sonaba tan mal.

Sacó aquella cajita con pequeños compartimientos, que el bien conocía, y quiso volver a golpear algo cuando la encontró vacía. Ahora si tenía una buena razón para hacer unas compras.

Miró su atrofiada mano, que comenzaba a hincharse y suspiró pesadamente… mejor que fuera rápido.

\- Rayos. – Gruñó, al sentir constantes gotas de agua. Dirigió su vista al cielo y su humor se volvió más gris, si era posible. Notó como la gente a su alrededor corría para no mojarse, el simplemente intentó ocultarse bajo su saco… que había costado una fortuna, por cierto.

Divisó una tienda, ridículamente pintoresca y pensó entrar para resguardarse. Sacudió su traje de mala gana y miró sobre su hombro, solo para darse cuenta de que ya había comenzado a llover a cántaros… genial ¿podía pasarle algo más?

Llamó su atención lo poco concurrido que se encontraba el sitio. Pasó una mirada rápida por el lugar, divisó cosas para el hogar, unas cajeras con cara de retraso mental, artículos para la cocina, jardín, embutidos, lácteos y PAPAS NINJAS…

Sonrió por lo bajo, donde hubiera comida que comprar, con eso le bastaba.

Tomó una cesta y como si fuera un niño, se dispuso a recorrer el lugar con emoción. Pasó por el pasillo de las cremas corporales y agarró una posible alergia con los exóticos olores que despedían cada uno de los productos. Agregó unas cajas de distintas medicinas a la cesta, algunas vendas, gasas y jarabes. No sabía para que servía todo, pero mejor era estar prevenido. Siguió su andar y llamó su atención unos extraños envases que se le hicieron inusualmente familiar, se acercó y tomó uno entre sus manos y leyó "Lubrix Intimo sabor chocolate, para mayor placer".

Casi de inmediato lo colocó en su lugar, ¿qué rayos era eso? ¿sabor chocolate? ¿desde cuándo habían sacado sabores para esas cosas? ¿tanto tiempo tenía sin tener relaciones?

Notó una pequeña risa a su izquierda y encontró a una anciana disfrutando de su reacción, se sintió más patético… si acaso era posible.

Fingió demencia, adelantando su paso. Mientras más rápido saliera de ahí, mejor. Caminó y caminó hasta finalmente llegar al pasillo de la comida y suspiró con alivio, por fin algo que si sabía escoger.

Metió tres cajas de papas ninjas, aros de cebollas, enlatados, salchichas, una cosa extraña cubierta de fresa y sin olvidar las cervezas. Divisó la sección de dulces y estiró su brazo para tomar una caja de bombones, pero a medio camino se quedó paralizado, en postura pensativa.

Finalmente lo devolvió, acompañado de un largo suspiro.

.&&&&&.

La vio masticar, y masticar, y masticar; incluso cuando ya hubiera tragado. Incluso cuando ya no quedaba más ensalada en el plato. Incluso cuando ya se hubieran ido del restaurant… incluso cuando hacía rato que estaban atascados en el tráfico...

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó, finalmente, ante el estado sumiso de la castaña. Sango se vio sorprendida.

\- No, nada. Solo estoy preocupada. –

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Kagome? – La escuchó suspirar.

\- Si. Siento que me oculta algo. – El también suspiró.

\- Últimamente está muy reacia a aceptar ayuda. –

\- ¿Notaste su muñeca derecha? – Frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada de aquel horrible tráfico, característico de la hora pico, y pasó a verla para encontrar preocupación en sus ojos castaños.

\- ¿A que te refieres? –

\- Cuando fui a buscarla, la encontré hablando con su profesor. En cuanto entré ella vino hacia mí, casi corriendo, y me arrastró a la salida. – La miró, confundido.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? –

\- Cuando me tomó del brazo, vi su muñeca. – Hizo una pausa y el joven volvió a mirar hacia el frente. - Estaba muy roja, Miroku. – Y algo hizo clic, en la cabeza del aludido.

Esas no eran buenas noticias…

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – Preguntó, sin mirarla. - ¿Qué fue el profesor? – La escuchó suspirar, nuevamente.

\- Si así fuese, me preocupa que no me lo dijera. –

Miroku pasó a mirar su teléfono, en uno de los compartimientos del auto, y apretó su agarre en el volante… ¿debería decirle algo?

\- Rayos… - Musitó por lo bajo. Sango pasó a verlo.

\- ¿Sería descabellado si nos adelantamos a los hechos? –

\- No lo sé… - Respondió, sumiso, aún sin mirarla. - Realmente, no lo sé… -

.&&&&&.

Giró su rostro y se encontró con la comida rápida, se sintió confundido, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía pasta… y cuanto lo extrañaba. Se acercó para tomar unos cuantos paquetes, pero se debatió seriamente en el proceso… ¿para que rayos servían esos extraños paquetes con pasta? ¿era una clase de sopa nueva de la que no se había enterado? ¿dónde estaban la pasta y las sopas normales?... si, definitivamente hacía mucho tiempo que no compraba.

\- Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar. – Escuchó a lo lejos, y se irguió súbitamente. Esa voz…

\- Eso espero, Higurashi. –

Higurashi…

Volteó rápidamente, sintiendo su respiración alterarse. Apretó la cesta con fuerza, mientras se encaminaba al final del pasillo, donde había oído las voces. Pestañeó confundido al no encontrar a nadie.

\- Debió ser mi imaginación. – Murmuró, casi entre dientes, sumiso. Se frotó su sien al sentir una pequeña molestia, bien conocida para él. Ya estaba entrando en desquicio.

Se dispuso a terminar su recorrido, y frunció el ceño al sentir su bolsillo vibrar. Sacó su móvil con fastidio y vio una llamada entrante de Sesshomaru. Gruñó por lo bajo y pulsó "Ignorar", de todos sus problemas, él era el último con el que quería lidiar.

Se encaminó para pagar su cesta, mientras seguía escudriñando su teléfono. Tensó su mandíbula al leer uno de los nueve mensajes de su hermano, donde recordaba en letras mayúsculas, que tenían una reunión importante para el día de mañana ¿es que acaso su feo trasero no se tullía de tanto estar sentado?

\- ¿Cuánto es? – Musitó, distraído, mientras le pasaba los productos a la cajera. Suspiró, cansado, solo necesitaba un buen baño y comer un poco de ese paquete extraño con pasta y mañana estaría como nuevo…

\- Usted es amigo de Miroku, ¿no? – Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y subió su mirada con mucha lentitud. Y la vio ahí, con una pequeña sonrisa, las mejillas sonrosadas y ese baño achocolatado en sus ojos… que bien recordaba.

Sintió como su garganta se secó y todo su cuerpo entró en shock… a lo lejos, sintió como el diablo se burlaba de su suerte.

.&&&&&.

Había momentos en la vida, donde te servía ser optimista. O, mejor dicho, esa habilidad venía incorporada con cierta clase de personas.

Muchas veces intentó ser una de esas personas, obteniendo finalmente muchas interrogantes sobre cómo funcionaba realmente el universo. Concluyendo que, hasta él tenía a sus favoritos y del otro lado existía una lista negra, donde ella lideraba los primeros puestos.

Después de almorzar con Sango y Miroku pasó por su pequeño departamento. Aprovechó de hacer quehaceres, colocó música y se olvidó del mundo por un breve momento. Hasta que ese momento, se transformó en horas, cuando sin darse cuenta, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

No había que negarlo, estaba completa y rotundamente frita.

Cuando debes trabajar, no puedes quedarte dormida.

Si te quedas dormida, debes avisar que llegarás tarde.

Si no avisas, porque no tienes móvil, reza por tu trabajo.

Rayos, truenos, centellas y caca de elefante.

Entró corriendo a la tienda, con la esperanza de que su "pequeño" retraso pasara desapercibido para su jefe, pero como la suerte era su mejor tributo, se tropezó con la imponente presencia del susodicho antes mencionado.

Sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza cuando vio su ceñuda mirada, y solo se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia, sin atreverse a ver sus ojos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar. – Se irguió y lo notó aun con esa expresión inconforme.

\- Eso espero, Higurashi. – Dicho esto, le abrió camino para que se incorporara, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada a su puesto de trabajo. Agradeció internamente que el universo fuera condescendiente con ella por esa vez.

Divisó a Ayame y suspiró taciturna.

\- Llegas tarde, Kagome. – La escuchó decir, en cuanto llegó. Frunció sus labios, gracias a ella había conseguido el empleo, pero no sabía si debía agradecer realmente.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? –

\- ¿En serio lo preguntas? – La miró con curiosidad y pasó a ver las demás cajeras, una encaramada encima de la otra, mirando ensoñadoramente un punto en común.

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Preguntó, intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba. Para ella la tienda estaba igual que ayer, y el día anterior… y el día anterior.

\- ¿Te parece poco? – Ayame la miró con incredulidad y Kagome se sonrojó. Notó como le señalaba disimuladamente uno de los pasillos. - Mira quien está en el pasillo cinco. – Obedeció con curiosidad y frunció el ceño, aun mas confundida.

\- ¿Es tu abuela o algo así? – Preguntó, señalando a la susodicha, quien la notó risueña, burlándose de algo ajeno para ellas.

\- La anciana, no. Es Inuyasha Taisho, santo cielo. – Soltó con frustración y Kagome la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

\- ¿Quién? – Ayame rodó sus verdosos ojos.

\- Inuyasha Taisho. Uno de los hermanos Taisho, dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del país, a parte de uno de los solteros más codiciados de este año. ¿Qué no lees las revistas? – Ante eso, Kagome volvió su mirada hacia el joven, quien se encontraba de espaldas, completamente ignorante de que había hecho colapsar a media tienda.

\- Taisho… - Musitó, sumisa, maquinando en sus recuerdos por que le resultaba tan familiar su nombre. - Tal vez… - ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que el destino fuera piadoso esta vez?

\- Tiene un trasero perfecto. – Ante el murmullo de Ayame, volteó a verla con reprobación. - ¿Qué? -

\- Es solo un hombre, Ayame. – Farfulló, con naturalidad. - Apuesto a que es gay. -

\- Con muchos millones. – Respondió ensoñadoramente y Kagome tuvo curiosidad de saber si había un grano de maíz en vez de cerebro, en la pelirroja cabeza de su compañera.

\- El dinero no lo es todo. –

\- Si así fuera no estaríamos aquí. – Notó el sarcasmo en su voz y se limitó en negar en silencio.

Dirigió una vez más su mirada, hacia el dueño del caos emocional colectivo y lo encontró concentrado en su teléfono. Bufó por lo bajo, por supuesto que era de esa clase de hombres.

Aun cuando pasó cinco cajas para facturar sus productos, lo encontró caminando en su dirección y por un instante entró en crisis. ¿Debía atenderlo?

Casi de inmediato sintió como algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Cuando pudo detallarlo mejor, reconoció ciertos rasgos… si, lo había visto. Esa fornida figura, su manera de andar y su oscuro cabello. ¿Dónde lo había visto?

Detalló sus ojos, enfocados en la pequeña pantalla. Sus dorados ojos, dorado, hospital, doctor, accidente, confusión, Miroku… ¡Por supuesto!

Lo vio pasar, despreocupadamente, sus productos por su caja, aún sin despegar su vista del móvil, y cuando lo tuvo de frente, rezó a todos los dioses por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

\- ¿Cuánto es? – Lo escuchó decir, al mismo tiempo que guardaba su teléfono, aun sin mirarla. Se mordió el labio.

\- Usted es amigo de Miroku ¿no? – Preguntó finalmente, esa era su oportunidad… - Lo vi, hace tres años. – No entendió su rostro perplejo ante su pregunta. Pausó por un momento dudosa, estaba permitido hablarle ¿verdad? - Soy Kagome Higurashi, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero quería pedirle un favor. – Todo fuera por salvar su materia…

\- Kagome… - Lo escuchó murmurar, como si estuviera en trance. Se sintió intimidada, más de lo normal. Vio a los lados, como si intentara ver el fantasma que él, aparentemente, estaba viendo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó, casi en susurro. Él no se inmutó y finalmente comenzó a sudar frío. - Cuanto lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarlo. – Silencio, silencio y más silencio…

\- No, descuida… - Se sorprendió de lo suave de su voz, aunque se veía nervioso. Su confusión creció más, si era posible. - H-habla con Miroku, el me hará llegar el mensaje y te ayudaré. – Murmuró con rapidez, casi en balbuceo, mientras recogía sus productos y sacaba una considerable cantidad de dinero.

\- Señor, pero aún no le he dicho cuanto es. – Respondió, sorprendida, con el dinero en sus manos. Se sintió ignorada y por un momento pensó que, si la situación fuera diferente, se molestaría mucho por su comportamiento poco amable.

\- N-no importa, quédate con el cambio. – Respondió sin mirarla y acto seguido se encaminó a la salida como alma que lleva el diablo. Kagome miró su espalda, de manera perpleja, y no fue hasta que finalmente lo vio salir, cuando pudo relajar todos sus músculos.

\- G-gracias… supongo. – Musitó, inconscientemente, mientras guardaba el efectivo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿acaso había desarrollado una nueva habilidad espanta-hombres?

\- ¿Qué le hiciste, Kagome? – Preguntó, Ayame, acercándose a la pelinegra. Kagome solo pudo verla con confusión.

\- No tengo idea… -

.&&&&&.

 _\- ¿Dónde rayos estás? –_

\- La vi, Sesshomaru. – Soltó, casi en un desesperado suspiro. - La vi y me reconoció. Sabe quién soy. – Escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

\- _¿Has perdido tu cabeza por completo? ¿Dónde demonios estás?_ – Pasó por alto su tono de voz gutural.

\- No ha cambiado nada, sigue igual de hermosa. – Siguió, con la voz temblorosa.

 _\- Inuyasha, si no vuelves en este instante te juro que te demandaré. –_ Espetó, tajante. _\- Sabes que no puedes verla, lo prometiste. –_ Calló, mirando una vez más aquel local, que ya se encontraba cerrado.

Había pasado bastante tiempo, ¿acaso tenían dormitorios ahí dentro?

\- No intentaré nada, lo juro. Solo debo asegurarme de que llegue con bien a su casa. – Escuchó una negación rotunda, por parte de su hermano, pero hizo caso omiso cuando vio que se abría una puerta trasera, y comenzaba a salir todo el personal.

Hiperventiló cuando la vio, platicando amenamente, totalmente ajena a su alrededor. Se escondió detrás de un poste, a una distancia considerable. Miró a su alrededor y sintió vergüenza, la calle no estaba completamente sola, pero si alguien lo reconocía, juraría que se sacaría la piel y se bañaría en ácido para no salir a la luz del sol más nunca.

 _\- Es una mala idea, ya no es tu responsabilidad. Dime dónde estás, Myoga pasará por ti. –_ Pestañeó confundido, ¿el inútil de Sesshomaru seguía en línea?

\- No te preocupes… estaré bien. – Susurró, alejando su móvil. Sin quitar su mirada de la pelinegra.

 _\- ¡Inuyasha!_ – Fue lo último que escuchó, mientras cortaba la llamada.

La vio despedirse y seguir camino contrario a los demás. Suspiró con frustración, que patética la situación en la que se encontraba. Inhaló profundamente, intentando calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

Maldijo por lo bajo al no poder estabilizar el temblor en su cuerpo, su vista se volvió un poco borrosa y comenzó a sentirse sofocado.

La vio alejarse, entonces prensó sus puños y tensó su mandíbula. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella estaba continuando su vida… Sesshomaru tenía razón, no podía entrometerse… no de nuevo.

Se irguió, con un semblante cansado, y la miró perderse en la lejanía. Dio media vuelta y sonrió tristemente… mejor era así.

.&&&&&.

\- Hasta mañana, chicas. – Despidió alegremente, mirando sobre su hombro.

\- Cuídate, Kagome. – Respondió, Ayame. Acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y suspiró.

Notó que las tiendas cercanas ya se encontraban cerradas y su curiosidad picó, ¿tan tarde era?

Vio el largo sendero, poco iluminado y bastante solitario y por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Si las hadas madrinas existían, que la suya la cuidara, por favor.

Miró el cielo, aún nublado, incluso después de haber llovido fuertemente. Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo el clima extremadamente fresco, eso implicaba que el agua volvía a avecinarse. Aceleró el paso, debía darse prisa.

Suspiró pesadamente y no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido horas atrás. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? No deseaba involucrar a Miroku en todo el asunto, y aceptar la propuesta del profesor Bankotsu no era una opción. Tal vez lo mejor era postularse para otra empresa. Si, eso haría, mañana recorrería la ciudad y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Frunció el ceño, al pensar de donde sacaría el dinero para imprimir tantas cartas de postulación.

Buscó en su bolsillo y encontró la propina que le había dejado ese tal Taisho. Se sumió una vez más en lo ocurrido, en el comportamiento extraño de aquel joven y en lo extrañamente familiar que le había resultado.

Recordaba haber visto esa misma mirada, esos ojos dorados, mirándola con asombro y a la vez con suma tristeza. No lo tenía muy claro, todos sus recuerdos estaban en pedazos. Por eso no solía recordar, a veces dolía, como ahora.

Se llevó una mano a su sien, para intentar calmar el súbito dolor que había amenazado con querer quedarse. Casi se paralizó al sentir unas pisadas, seguirle el paso. Volteó disimuladamente a los lados y no encontró nada, no había nadie, ni una pobre alma desabrida.

Escuchó las pisadas nuevamente y aceleró su andar. Sintió pequeñas gotas de agua golpear su rostro, pero poco le importó. Poco le importó que sentía su pecho explotar, poco le importó que las pequeñas gotas se convirtieran en baldes de agua, que sintiera sus piernas fallecer… debía seguir, debía llegar a su casa pronto.

Volteó, casi por instinto, y sintió un nudo horrible en la garganta cuando vio una figura encapuchada, casi a la par de ella. Como pudo, apresuró su carrera. Podía predecir que su pecho estallaría en cualquier momento… pero debía seguir.

Pasó por una vereda y casi resbala a causa de la lluvia, notó que el acosador tuvo el mismo ademán, pero no fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio. No quiso voltear, no podía hacerlo, debía seguir… hasta que estuviera a salvo.

Podía sentir su respiración trancándose y quiso llorar. Escuchó los pasos cada vez más lejanos, hasta que no hubo más sonido. Paró su andar poco a poco, mientras sentía como la lluvia se fusionaba con ella. Miró hacia atrás y no halló rastro del sospechoso. Frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire, y posó su vista en las estructuras que la rodeaba… queriendo llorar aún más, porque no tenía idea de donde carajos estaba.

Nuevamente sintió pisadas y volteó en completa desesperación. Sin encontrar nada, ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¿acaso todo era producto de su mente?

Pisadas, cerca, más cerca…

No vio venir cuando unos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa, halándola hacia la oscuridad de un pasadizo.

\- Sh, calma. – Escuchó finalmente, mientras unos ojos dorados fue todo lo que vio en aquella penumbra.

.&&&&&.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews? :3**_


	2. I'VE PUT MY TRUST IN YOU

LO SÉ, LO SÉ...

Sé que tardé xD hasta mi pc supo que tardé en actualizar, no quiero poner excusas xd solo diré que aquí estoy, no los he abandonado y he traído lo prometido.

Un millón de disculpas por la tardanza, siempre los inicios se me hacen tediosos xD pero espero que lo puedan leer casi con tanto cariño como yo lo hice al escribirla.

Un saludo bonito para:

 **Inne, Alinha Taisho Potter, zabitamt1975 y aby2125.**

Gracias por su apoyo, espero que disfruten :3

Sin mas que agregar, disfruten del show :3...

 **Advertencia:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fueron prestados para la realización de esta humilde historia, caray.

* * *

2.

I'VE PUT MY TRUST IN YOU.

.&&&&&.

 _\- ¿Qué pasó? –_ La lúgubre voz del otro lado de la línea lo hizo tragar duro.

\- La perdí, Señor. – Musitó, esperando no ser escuchado. Escuchó un suspiró pesado.

 _\- Eres un inútil. –_ Notó como la voz se oía molesta y temió lo peor. _\- Te dije que no le quitaras los ojos de encima. -_

\- Estaba lloviendo. – Excusó, casi tartamudeando. - No volverá a pasar, Señor. –

 _\- Eso espero. –_ Sentenció. _\- Yo no doy segundas oportunidades. –_ Y dicho eso la llamada se dio por finalizada.

El joven de tez pálida solo pudo suspirar… mientras sentía sus testículos en sus ojos.

.&&&&&.

Kagome solo supo que su única reacción fue quedar paralizada, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra del sitio.

Aquellos brazos, que antes la habían aprisionado, ahora la ayudaban a no caer… mientras su cerebro aún intentaba recibir una señal de vida de sus estupefactas piernas.

Vio de nuevo aquellos ojos, ese dorado fundido… que se había sorprendido de verla, minutos atrás.

\- Tranquila. – Escuchó, casi a lo lejos, como si no lo tuviera de frente.

Tragó duro, y justo ahí se dio cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón. Quiso erguirse, pero inmediatamente sintió una opresión en su pecho que la hizo caer.

Tosió con dificultad, e hipó entre respiraciones. Maldijo por lo bajo, ese no era el momento para tener una crisis.

La tos no cedió y comenzó a desesperarse.

Observó la figura acompañante inclinarse a su lado y su instinto fue alejarse, sintiendo el ahogo más fuerte.

Busco en sus bolsillos, nerviosa, y con dificultad sacó un inhalador. Torpemente lo colocó en su boca y al presionarlo tosió de nuevo, haciendo que el objeto saliera disparado lejos.

Vio como el individuo se acercó con rapidez, y se alejó nuevamente, casi sollozando por la presión y el ahogo mucho más notable.

No sintió cuando el inhalador fue colocado en su boca, haciendo que recuperara el aliento. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, encontrándose envuelta en los brazos del desconocido.

\- Respira, Kagome. – Escuchó a su lado. Acto seguido dirigió sus manos al inhalador. - Tienes que calmarte, ten. – Sintió como respiraba un poco más. - Así es, tranquila. – Intentó tranquilizar su agitado pecho y la tos disminuyó casi por completo. - No voy a hacerte daño. – Notó, de repente, su lejanía y entendió que le estaba dando espacio para terminar de estabilizarse.

Tomó unos segundos más para normalizar su respiración y cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo, hizo un puño alrededor del inhalador, y con la cabeza baja, lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Miró con curiosidad a aquel extraño sujeto… sin dejar de guardar distancia.

\- ¿Cómo sabía cómo darme esto? – Preguntó finalmente, después de una intensa comunicación visual que habían creado, donde ella tenía muchas preguntas… y es que ahora ella era la sorprendida.

\- He visto una crisis asmática. – Vio como le evadía la mirada y acto seguido pasaba a incorporarse. - Hace mucho tiempo… - Miró con extrañeza cuando le tendió su mano, pero hizo caso omiso, levantándose por si misma. - ¿Quién te seguía? – La tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, no tanto por el tono de voz empleado, sino por lo rápido que su mente había obviado ese suceso.

\- No lo sé. No lo reconocí. – Musitó quedadamente. Inuyasha miró hacia los lados con una expresión fría.

\- No estás segura aquí. Déjame llevarte a tu casa. – Y Kagome ya empezaba a sentir sus aguadas piernas.

\- No es necesario, puedo llegar desde aquí. – Casi se atraganta con su saliva cuando Inuyasha la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera diciendo el más grande de los disparates… vaya que no la conocía.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Estás empapada, el frío podría empeorar tu condición y ese tipo podría seguir por ahí. – Se encogió un poco cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y no pudo evitar sentirse más confundida aún. - Puedes confiar en mí. Por favor, déjame llevarte. – No le temía, pero…

\- … Está bien. – Dicho esto él le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar alrededor. Lo vio sacar su celular y marcar un número. - Gracias, supongo. – Si, definitivamente gracias por no ser un violador… aún.

\- Listo, mi chofer ya viene por nosotros. – No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un peso se posicionó en sus hombros, sintiendo calor al instante. Observó la chaqueta que llevaba consigo, ahora sobre ella. Su instinto fue devolverla, pero ante la mirada de su acompañante solo se limitó hundirse en ella mientras resoplaba por lo bajo.

\- Disculpe la molestia. – Murmuró, mirándolo de reojo. ¿Acaso ese era un universo alterno donde ella volvía a tener diez años e Inuyasha Taisho era mágicamente su hada madrina?

\- No lo es. – Respondió, sin verla. Observó que desarrollaba un tic nervioso en su pierna izquierda, mientras miraba distraídamente el pavimento del otro lado de la calle. - Puedes tutearme, no soy tan viejo. – Kagome se sonrojó ante eso.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo conozco. –

\- Lo sé. – Inuyasha carraspeó, nervioso. - Digo, pero has oído de mí. –

\- No realmente. –

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que soy amigo de Miroku? – Kagome entrecerró los ojos sin quitar su mirada de él, como si quisiera recordar algún suceso mas relevante.

\- Me pareció haberlo visto hace tiempo, en un hospital. – Lo vio pasar una mano por su sien, y su semblante pasó a ser más sombrío. - ¿Está bien? – Preguntó temerosa, apretando un poco la chaqueta.

\- ...Si. Disculpa. – Habló finalmente, pasando a verla taciturnamente. - Es cierto. –

La pelinegra desvió su mirada casi de inmediato, y se refugió más en aquella (extrañamente cómoda) chaqueta. Aspiró el olor que desprendía y lo encontró dulce, se sumergió en él por un momento y se sintió en calma… extrañamente familiar.

Mordió sus labios ante el incómodo silencio, que al parecer ninguno tenía intención de romper. ¿Cuánto es que esperaban los violadores para hacer de las suyas?

Notó una zona importante de su mano cubierta de un alarmante tono rojo y nada más pudo llamar su atención.

\- Está herido… – Musitó, viendo cómo se volteaba a verla con confusión en sus dorados ojos.

\- ¿De que hablas? –

\- Su mano… - El pelinegro dirigió su vista a su maltratado puño y sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Una pared me golpeó. – Kagome no pudo recordar cuando fue la última vez que rio con ganas.

\- Tiene que curarse eso… y hacer las paces con la pared. – Inuyasha mostró un brillo distinto en sus ojos y la pelinegra se sonrojó.

\- No te preocupes. – Desvió su mirada de nuevo, sin dejar de verla de reojo y rascó su mandíbula un poco apenado. - Por cierto, disculpa mi actitud de antes, estaba un poco… desubicado. – Kagome se mostró sorprendida.

\- No se preocupe. –

\- ¿Qué necesitabas? –

\- ¿De qué habla? –

\- Me ibas a pedir un favor. –

\- Oh, es algo sin importancia. –

\- Puedes decirme. – La dejó sin palabras la forma en que su tono de voz había pasado a ser dulce. Se sentía tonta. - No muerdo, en serio. – Sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Pues… - Casi de inmediato fue interrumpida ante la bocina de un auto, al otro lado de la calle. Inuyasha la miró agitado y se limitó a conducirla hacia él. Kagome tan solo se dejó llevar.

\- Lo siento, vamos. – Fue lo que escuchó, mientras rezaba a todos los dioses porque llegara vivita y entera a su casa.

.&&&&&.

\- ¿Diga? –

 _\- Hola, Kaede. Soy Sesshomaru. –_

\- …Señor, Taisho. Que osado de su parte al llamar. –

 _\- Necesitamos hablar… -_

.&&&&&.

Inuyasha salió del ascensor que conducía hacia su departamento. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y mientras giraba la manilla quedo absorto en su mano, esta vez cubierta con una venda, y sonrió por lo bajo.

Una vez dentro se quedó parado, pensando si al salir había pasado el seguro de la puerta. Volteó algo extrañado y con vacilación se dispuso a hacer ese cometido, hasta que escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda.

Suspiró con algo de cansancio y acto seguido se volteó hacia el individuo causante de todo lo extraño en su casa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó a un Miroku, cómodamente tirado en su sofá.

\- Sesshomaru me llamó. –

\- Te felicito. – Evadió, mientras pasaba a la cocina.

\- Inuyasha… - Siguió y el aludido quiso evitar el reproche.

\- Solo me aseguré de que llegara a su casa. –

\- Sabes que no puedes verla. –

\- No hice nada malo, Miroku. – El joven de la coleta baja se pasó una mano por su sien.

\- ¡Hablo en serio! No puedo seguir limpiando tu asqueroso trasero. Si Sango se llega a enterar, me picará en trocitos y te atragantará con ellos mientras te corta la cabeza como a Ned Stark. – Inuyasha se apoyó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

\- Estaba hermosa, Miroku. – Se frotó sus ojos con frustración. - ¡Maldición! Como la extraño. –

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasó en la mano? – Señaló su acompañante e Inuyasha pasó a ver la llamativa venda.

 **SUCESO ANTERIOR.**

\- No es necesario que me acompañe. – Comentó la azabache hacia el pelinegro, justo en la entrada de su casa.

Quiso morderse la lengua, ¡por Dios! Nunca consigues a un caballero, y mucho menos tienes la suerte de que sea Inuyasha Taisho. Si él te quiere acompañar a tu casa, le dices que si… si él quiere dejar una bomba explosiva en tu casa, le dices que si…

\- No es problema, solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. – Le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y miró de nuevo su mano.

\- ¿Puedo? – Inuyasha se notó un poco incomodo cuando le tendió su puño maltratado. Kagome detalló la herida y pasó a abrir la puerta de su casa. - Es un esguince. Hay que limpiar la herida, podría infectarse. – Dijo, mientras se adentraba a su departamento, dando apertura para que la siguiera.

Inuyasha echó una rápida mirada al interior del recinto y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que no sería una buena idea.

\- Estaré bien, se ve más feo de lo que se siente. – Exclamó, aun desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Puede entrar, no muerdo. – Inuyasha quiso reír ante el deja vu que acababa de causar la joven. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Myoga, quien se encontraba en el auto a unos cuantos metros, y sin dejar su vacilación, siguió a la azabache. – Estoy segura de que está por aquí. – La escuchó revolver gavetas y cajas.

No quiso dar más pasos, o tal vez simplemente no pudo.

Pensar que después de tanto tiempo estaría en una situación así, lo dejaba sin aire.

\- Lindo hogar. – Soltó, casi con melancolía.

\- Gracias, aunque no es muy grande. – Murmuró distraída, desde una de las habitaciones. - ¡Aquí está! – La escuchó, mientras apreciaba como corría hacia él con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

En todo el rato que ella se dedicó a tratarle la herida, se permitió observarla sin disimulo. La forma en que sus ojos se fijaban cuando estaba concentrada, como arrugaba su pequeña nariz, como mordía su labio inferior o como pequeños mechones le acariciaban su rostro, y pensó… pensó que seguía siendo igual a aquella Kagome que había conocido alguna vez…

Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

\- Listo. Trate de no hacer movimientos bruscos y estará como nuevo en unos días. – Inuyasha la miró taciturno.

\- Gracias. ¿Dónde aprendiste esto? – Preguntó, mirando absorto el vendaje en su puño.

\- Mi madre era enfermera. – Y el pelinegro quiso golpearse al haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida.

\- Cierto… -

\- ¿Perdón? –

\- Digo, seguro que así era. – Carraspeó, desviando la mirada. - Creo que, lo mejor será irme. – Musitó, mientras se erguía para dirigirse a la puerta. Se pasó su mano sana por su cabello, sacudiéndolo, y la miró de nuevo. - Pasa mañana por la compañía, te ayudaré con tu trabajo. –

\- Inuyasha… - Llamó Kagome, desde su posición. Inuyasha la miró con vacilación.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Gracias… -

\- Fue bueno verte, Kagome. – Culminó, mientras salía del apartamento con la sonrisa de la azabache en su mente.

 **FIN DEL SUCESO ANTERIOR.**

 **-** ¿Acaso se te zafó un tornillo? – Exclamó, su mejor amigo. - Tienen más de cien mil malditos empleados, ¿por qué debes ayudarla tú? –

\- Va a trabajar con información confidencial de la compañía. Debo ser yo. –

\- Tu odias tu empresa, hermano. – Vio cómo su amigo se pasaba una mano por su frente, mientras suspiraba cansado. - Este es mi fin, ya veo venir el cuchillo en mí garganta. – Inuyasha bufó.

\- No seas dramático. – Mencionó, mientras se dirigía a un pequeño vinero y servía dos _Bourbon_. - Solo la ayudaré, Miroku. Luego me alejaré y no volverá a verme. –

\- Promételo. – Sentenció el joven de la coleta, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida.

\- Lo prometo. – Imitó. - Pero ayúdame, por favor. -

\- ¿Me queda otra alternativa? – Suspiró. - ¿Qué harás con Sesshomaru? -

\- Ya pensaré en algo… - Pausó y miró a Miroku con suplica. - ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? -

.&&&&&.

\- ¿Estás lista? – Cuando Kagome abrió la puerta y vio a Sango tan bien arreglada como siempre, quiso golpearse.

\- ¡Rayos! – Musitó, mientras se devolvía a su habitación. Sango la miró con desgano.

\- Ya veo que no… -

\- Lo siento, no he podido dormir bien. – Habló, esta vez desde la cocina, batallando con las medias en sus pies. - ¿Dónde está mi otro zapato? – Sango miró una bota mal colocada en una de las sillas del comedor.

\- Es en serio, amiga. – Murmuró, mientras le tendía el calzado. – Necesitas un descanso. –

\- Solo necesito más organización. –

\- Miroku pasará por nosotras más tarde, ¿quieres ir por un helado? – Kagome la miró con pena.

\- En serio quisiera, pero debo ir a la empresa S.H.I.K.O.N, tengo un trabajo pendiente. – Y Sango creyó no haber oído bien.

\- ¿Q-que vas a hacer allá? – Inquirió, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada sorprendida.

\- Tengo que hacer un informe, debo entrevistarme con uno de los dueños. – Habló tranquilamente, ajena a la expresión de su amiga. Dio dos mordiscos a su improvisación de sándwich y tomó sus libros. - Posiblemente sea Inuyasha Taisho. – Y Sango casi se ahoga con su saliva.

\- Espera, retrocede, para y explica… - Kagome se asustó al reparar en la actitud de su amiga. - ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Inuyasha? –

\- Realmente no lo conozco. Ayer me encontré con él y aproveché la oportunidad. – Y el crudo silencio le estaba dando grandes señales de alerta. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿por que estás molesta? –

\- No lo estoy. – Respondió, casi de manera impulsiva. Si no la conociera mejor juraría que tenía ataques de epilepsia. - ¿No puedes ir a otra empresa? –

\- Estoy perdiendo esa materia, Sango. – La miró con reproche. - Necesito hacer un milagro. –

\- Estoy segura de que harás un gran trabajo si vas a otro sitio. –

\- Es una gran compañía, su posición en el mercado es bastante importante. Esta puede ser mi gran oportunidad. –

\- Kagome, mejor ve a otro sitio. – Y la extraña insistencia comenzaba a llamar su atención.

\- De acuerdo, ya me estás asustando… – La miró con el ceño fruncido y la castaña simplemente calló. - ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Nada, es solo que… - Sango mordió su labio, con frustración. - Es solo que esa empresa es muy pretenciosa. –

\- Estaré bien. – Sonrió. - Además… - Siguió, mientras se encaminaban a la salida. - Inuyasha es amigo de Miroku ¿no? – Y algo hizo click en la cabeza de la castaña.

Oh, sí que lo era…

.&&&&&.

Sesshomaru supo que no sería un buen día, cuando su hermano llegó a la empresa… con cuatro horas de retraso.

\- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. – Sentenció, viendo como el condenado pasaba de largo de sus palabras y se sentaba a su lado en la amplia sala de conferencias… la cual había presenciado una muy importante…

Hace cuatro horas.

\- Eso puede esperar. – Respondió, mientras le tendía unos documentos. - Mira esto. –

\- No estoy jugando, Inuyasha. – No cesó su dura mirada. - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó, de manera tosca, hojeando los papeles.

\- Una propuesta. – Sesshomaru lo vio como si fuera un marciano.

\- ¿Desde cuándo entregas propuestas? –

\- ¿Acaso importa? Solo léela. – Y el pelinegro menor, espero paciente a que su hermano detallara el documento.

\- Mm… debo admitir que está bastante bien. – Concluyó, dejando los papeles a un lado.

\- ¿Aceptamos la reunión? – Preguntó, con un deje de emoción.

Sesshomaru bufó.

\- Es en Francia, Inuyasha. –

\- ¿Y? – Abrió su saco y del bolsillo interno sacó dos tickets. - Ya tengo los boletos, debemos salir hoy para llegar mañana. -

\- No tengo tiempo para viajes. Hay mucho que hacer aquí. ¿Recuerdas que también tengo una familia? -

\- Es una buena relación comercial, Sesshomaru. Eso le daría un nuevo giro a la compañía. –

\- Aun así... – Contrarió, indeciso.

\- Me dijiste que me centrara en este asunto, eso hago. Te digo que esto es una gran oportunidad y ¿ahora dudas? – Sesshomaru lo miró con cansancio y acto seguido arrancó los boletos de su mano.

\- De acuerdo… - E Inuyasha sonrió estúpidamente triunfal. - Pero para la próxima, busca negocios en este continente. –

\- Como tú digas, hermano. – Notó como Sesshomaru detallaba los boletos con el ceño fruncido y tragó duro.

\- ¿Por qué tu vuelo sale más tarde? – Oh, oh…

.&&&&&.

Miroku ya había terminado de anudar su corbata cuando el timbre sonó.

Con extrañeza se acercó a la puerta, completamente seguro de que no había hecho desastre al botar la basura y sus vecinos no tenían por qué reclamarle.

De repente sintió el nudo muy apretado, cuando al abrir, una castaña se abalanzó en sus brazos.

\- Sanguito, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya iba a buscarlas. – Murmuró apenas, entre los besos que su novia le propinaba. Vio como cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzaba a desatarle su _bien elaborada_ corbata.

\- No podía esperar. – Respondió, muy concentrada en su cometido, dirigiendo al joven de la coleta hacia el sofá.

\- Mm, Sango, espera. – Quiso detener, pero no contó ser abalanzado en el mueble, seguido de la castaña aun en posición dominante. - Aunque me encanta todo esto, no creo que… -

\- Shh, calla… - Sango selló los labios de Miroku con fogosos besos, cargados de ansia y deseo. Pasó a quitarse su camisa con rapidez, haciendo que Miroku la imitara. - ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó sensualmente, mientras pegaba sus cuerpos semi desnudos.

Miroku se sintió en la gloria.

\- Soy todo tuyo. – Sonrió entre besos, buscando el broche del sostén.

\- ¿Sabes que quiero en este momento? – Preguntó la castaña, arqueando sus caderas contra la pronunciación en los pantalones del pelinegro.

Miroku sentía su cuerpo arder, y la miró con perversión.

\- Solo dilo, preciosa, y haré realidad todos tus deseos. – Sin cesar su pícara sonrisa, Sango tomó la corbata a unos metros y la enredó fuertemente en el cuello de su compañero.

\- Quiero que me cuentes que demonios pasa con Inuyasha y Kagome. – Y Miroku sintió la tela como una filosa navaja sobre su cuello.

.&&&&&.

Salió de la universidad con bastante prisa, no se había percatado que el tiempo había pasado volando y ahora tenía media hora de retraso.

Iba a cruzar la calle para parar un taxi, cuando un auto negro se paró frente a ella y salió un joven con mirada verdosa, vestido de negro.

\- ¿Señorita Higurashi? – Kagome dio un paso atrás, sosteniendo sus libros con fuerza, de manera defensiva. Se limitó a ver el individuo con reserva.

¿Los hombres de negro si existían?

.&&&&&.

* * *

 _¿Qué talco? :3_


	3. NEVER GONNA BE ANOTHER ONE

Buenas buenas mi gente bella :3

Lo se, lo se, se que me desaparecí peor que Naraku en todos los capítulos de Inuyasha xD

Ha sido un tortuoso viaje llegar hasta acá, pero créanme que hice todo lo posible por subir este capitulo antes xD. No me gusta excusarme mucho pero sep, mi situación no es muy positiva que digamos y gracias a Dios existe este hermoso lugar para descargar las grandes ideas que a menudo recorren todas las mentes :3

Les agradezco a todos de su bellos mensajes, sobretodo a:

 ** _aby2125._**

Gracias por tanto cariño y por disfrutar de esta nueva historia :3

Sin mas que agregar, que comience el show...

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes de Inuyasha y el mundo de Rumiko no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo...

* * *

3.

NEVER GONNA BE ANOTHER ONE.

.&&&&&.

 _\- Hola. – Bufó por lo bajo al levantar la vista de su libro, no le molestó su tono de voz burlón, ni su cercanía, ni siquiera que su oscuro cabello interfiriera para seguir leyendo, sino el brillo pervertido que se asomaba por los ojos dorados de su ahora acompañante._

 _Se tragó su molestia y pasó a recordarse que debía practicar mas su tolerancia hacia las causas perdidas._

 _\- Hola. – Respondió a secas, intentando concentrarse en su lectura nuevamente. No disimuló su incomodidad cuando el intruso tomó asiento a su lado._

 _¿Acaso la universidad no era lo suficientemente grande para que pusiera su trasero en otro lugar?_

 _\- Kagome, ¿cierto? – Cerró su libro con fuerza, ya perdiendo el hilo de su lectura, y pasó a ver al individuo con fastidio._

 _\- ¿Debo preocuparme porque sepas mi nombre? –_

 _\- Tranquila, no soy un ladrón. – Respondió el joven, tomando distancia de la azabache mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de defensa. Kagome deseó borrar su socarrona sonrisa._

 _\- Por supuesto que no. – Musitó, desviando sus ojos hacia un punto no especifico. - Eso dejaría mal el apellido Taisho, ¿cierto? – Subió la comisura de sus labios, al ver que dejaba al ambarino sin habla por unos segundos._

 _\- Entonces, si me conoces. – Notó un deje de desconcierto en su voz y suspiró, se permitió su tiempo para responder mientras guardaba el libro en su bolso._

 _\- Nunca dije lo contrario. – Comentó, al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su sitio. Al ver que el joven la acompañó en la acción, se dirigió a él con más rudeza. - ¿Se te ofrece algo? –_

 _\- ¿Qué harás esta noche? – Kagome no supo si le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, o la forma en que deliberadamente le impidió el paso, dejando acercar su cuerpo hacia ella. Por ese momento pudo sentir su aroma a crema para peinar y perfume. - ¿Qué? – El pelinegro se sintió confundido al ver a la azabache reír abiertamente._

 _\- Nada, solo me causa gracia tu sutileza. – Respondió la pelinegra, obviando por completo su pregunta. Su sonrisa se borró al instante en que el impidió de nuevo su escapatoria. - ¿Te importa? – Lo miró esta vez desafiante, el chico de ojos dorados volvió a su socarrona sonrisa._

 _\- Aun no me contestas, no es de buena educación dejar a las personas hablando solas. –_

 _\- Oh, lo siento, pensé que habías sido un extraterrestre todo este tiempo. – El pelinegro se acercó un poco mas sin dejar de mirarla._

 _\- Tienes sentido del humor, eso me gusta. – En un rápido movimiento Kagome logró zafarse del entrometido y mientras se dirigía en dirección contraria sintió de nuevo la imponente presencia, impidiendo su brillante escapada. - Oye, espera. – Musitó el joven, casi sin aliento._

 _Y ya Kagome consideraba necesario hacer uso de la violencia._

 _\- ¿Es en serio? Ya basta. –_

 _\- No te molestes, solo intentaba invitarte a salir. –_

 _\- ¿Acaso ya se agotó tu agenda universitaria? –_

 _\- No tengo idea a que te refieres, me pareces una chica linda. – La azabache se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a mirarlo con fastidio. - Dame una oportunidad, te prometo que soy mejor que esto. -_

 _\- ¿En serio? Entonces supongo que debes tener alguna prueba. – Al notar el silencio desconcertante del individuo, bufó con suficiencia. - Lo suponía, pierdes tu tiempo. -_

 _\- De acuerdo, te seré sincero. – Kagome observó como el pelinegro le hizo un ademan para que mirara detrás de él. - ¿Ves aquellos idiotas con cara de simio en el otro asiento? – Ella asintió. - Ellos creen que no puedo invitarte a salir. Pienso demostrarles lo contrario. –_

 _\- Y, ¿por qué no puede ser otra chica? – El pelinegro volvió a su postura casanova._

 _\- ¿Te piensas perder la oportunidad de salir conmigo? – Kagome roló los ojos. - ¿Segura que sabes quién soy? – Ante eso la pelinegra sintió como perdía los estribos._

 _\- Perfectamente, pero creo que tú no me conoces a mí, así que déjame dejar algo bien claro. – Sintió como cada palabra iba cargada de rabia, pero poco le importó. - Los hombres como tú, no me interesan. – Exclamó con una dura mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el joven, quien no insistió más cuando la vio dar la vuelta para marcharse._

 _El oji-dorado solo pudo silbar asombrado, no reconociendo el sentimiento de haber sido rechazado anteriormente. Le dio curiosidad el sabor amargo que acababa de experimentar._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó, Inuyasha? ¿se te agotaron los recursos? – No despegó su mirada de la azabache hasta que la perdió de vista._

 _\- Te lo dije, amigo, Kagome Higurashi no es fácil, nunca la he visto hablar con un hombre por más de diez minutos. – Sintió unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero aun así no volteó._

 _\- Creo que ya sabemos quién ganará esta apuesta. – Escuchó una tercera voz y algo hizo clic en su cabeza._

 _\- Relájense, aún no he empezado a jugar… –_

.&&&&&.

Kagome detalló el individuo en silencio, no lo reconocía, pero tenía la sensación de haberlo visto anteriormente. Tragó duro, al ver que el joven de cabellos cobrizos se le acercaba lentamente.

\- ¿Lo conozco? – Casi musitó, la pelinegra, pero notó que el hombre de negro no tenía intenciones de responder.

\- ¿Señorita Kagome? – Escuchó otra voz a su espalda y volteó, mas por inercia que por curiosidad.

\- Señor Myoga. – Respondió, seguidamente de un calmado suspiro, si lo reconocía. Entonces ¿quién era el otro joven?

La azabache volteó nuevamente hacia el hombre de negro para no encontrarlo allí. Hizo un escaneo al lugar y empezó a preocuparse, ¿su mente le había hecho una horrible jugada, acaso? ¿ya era hora de ir al manicomio?

\- El joven Inuyasha me pidió que viniera por usted. – Siguió escuchando al señor Myoga a su espalda. Kagome intentó controlar sus alocados pensamientos que habían logrado descontrolar su respiración. - ¿Sucede algo? – La azabache negó rápidamente.

\- No, gracias. – Y dicho eso, permitió que la guiara al auto.

Si la iban a secuestrar, mejor que fuera alguien que conocía.

.&&&&&.

 **-** ¡¿Por qué permitiste esto?! – Miroku sintió su mejilla arder, ya había empezado La Masacre en Texas parte cinco, repotenciado por Sango, alias Terminator.

La miró en un extraño silencio que solo hizo desesperar a la castaña.

\- Sanguito, cálmate ¿sí? No es lo que estás pensando. – La aludida frunció más el ceño… si era posible.

\- ¡Es exactamente lo que estoy pensando, Miroku! Si Kagome sale lastimada de nuevo, te voy a matar. – El joven de mirada azulina tragó duro. - Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿desde cuándo se ven? – Miroku sintió como el agarre en su cuello se tensaba peligrosamente.

\- Inuyasha ha estado pendiente de ella… por casi dos años. – Musitó a duras penas. Sango lo soltó con rudeza y se separó de él como si su contacto quemara, llevo una mano a su frente mientras negaba con preocupación.

Miroku intentó incorporarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima, atento a cualquier movimiento.

\- No lo puedo creer. – Sango sintió un nudo en su garganta. - Este era su plan, ¿no es así? No le bastó con todo lo que pasó. Kagome debería denunciarlo. –

\- Sigue sin recordarlo, y se que no me creerás, pero el mantuvo su distancia y cumplió el acuerdo de no acercarse. – A Miroku se le encogió el pecho cuando la mirada de la castaña pasó de rabia a decepción. - Simplemente coincidieron en un lugar y la situación complicó un poco las cosas. –

\- Eso te dijo él. – Miroku asintió. - Y tú le creíste. –

\- Es mi amigo, lo conozco desde que éramos niños. – Sango roló los ojos. - Y aunque no quieras admitirlo, muy en el fondo sabes que el no fue responsable de lo que pasó hace tres años. – El joven de mirada azulina se asustó al oír la carcajada de la castaña llena de ironía.

\- ¿Qué no es responsable? ¿has perdido la razón? – A Sango no le importó sentir su rostro húmedo, ni un dolor en el pecho, solo quería deshacerse de la rabia que se había apoderado de ella. - Todos los días me esfuerzo para recuperar la Kagome que yo conocía, esa chica a la que veo a diario en la universidad no la conozco, Miroku. Esta llena de miedo, vive en introversión, sin querer arriesgarse a tomar decisiones o simplemente disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida. – Y por ese momento, Miroku quiso golpearse hasta que sus heridas dolieran más que ver a la chica que amaba en ese estado. - Esa chica destrozada, es culpa de Inuyasha. –

Ambos jóvenes compartieron un momento de silencio, donde los ojos confundidos de Miroku intentaban consolar la furia en la mirada de la castaña. Intentó pensar en alguna brillante distracción para calmar las aguas, pero antes de poder pensar en una inteligente escapada la joven se dirigió a la salida.

\- Espera, Sango, ¿a dónde vas? –

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a detener toda esta locura. – El joven impidió que la castaña lograra su cometido.

\- No puedo dejar que hagas eso. –

\- ¡Apártate, Miroku! –

\- Deja que tenga la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. –

\- Ya hizo demasiado. –

\- Sango, por favor. – La aludida golpeó la puerta.

\- ¡Prometí que cuidaría de ella! –

\- No te dejaré salir. – Respondió el oji-azul, manteniendo su determinada posición de impedir la salida de la joven, aunque eso pareciera una misión suicida.

\- Si no te apartas ahora… terminamos. –

Miroku suspiró pesadamente, y desvió la mirada con tristeza. Sango lo miró con suficiencia, finalmente había logrado algo.

La castaña se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero no contó con unos brazos que la detuvieron y la alejaron del sitio.

Lo último que vio fue unos ojos azules que mostraban dolor y sintió como su cuerpo se sumía a la ira.

Traidor…

\- No sabes cuanto lo siento. –

.&&&&&.

 _\- ¿Ya la tienes? –_ El joven de verdosa mirada respiró profundo.

\- No, señor. – Frunció el ceño cuando escucho un suspiro cansado al otro lado de la línea.

 _\- Creí haberte dicho que no daba segundas oportunidades. –_

\- Hay un pequeño problema. – Ante el silencio entendió que podía seguir hablando. - La señorita Higurashi esta involucrada con Inuyasha Taisho. –

 _\- ¿Estas seguro de eso? –_

\- Totalmente. Fue escoltada hasta la empresa por uno de sus asistentes personales. –

El joven escuchó una risa que le pareció de lo más macabra.

 _\- Vaya, vaya. No eres tan inútil después de todo. –_ Esperó que la conversación llevara a algún lado. _\- Creo que ese pequeño problema puede convertirse en un punto a favor para nosotros. –_

\- ¿Qué debo hacer, señor? –

 _\- Por ahora esperaremos, Shippo. -_

.&&&&&.

 _Sabía que no era un buen día cuando su despertador no sonó, o cuando el profesor le avisó que perdería la materia por faltar a casi media clase, o cuando notó que no había traído el almuerzo por salir como desquiciada de la casa, pero definitivamente encontró la cereza de su día cuando al abrir su casillero encontró un arreglo floral, totalmente estrambótico para su gusto, acompañado de una carta de invitación… la quinta invitación de la semana para ser más precisos._

 _ **-**_ _¿Es en serio? – Preguntó al aire, sacando las rosas de su casillero, con cuidado de no pincharse los dedos con las espinas. Leyó la carta de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. La arrugó con molestia y decidida a botar el espectáculo floral que llamaba la atención de todos, la sobresaltó sentir una presencia a su espalda._

 _\- Solo tienes que decir que sí. – Casi pega un grito al descubrir el causante de su enojo, encontrándolo con esa molesta sonrisa que odiaba cada vez más._

 _\- Esto es acoso. – Soltó con cansancio, entregándole el bulto floral al joven sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. - Que tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti. –_

 _\- Ya lo sabes, solo será una cita. – Insistió el joven de ojos dorados, haciendo a un lado las rosas para detallar mejor la reacción de la furibunda joven. - No intentaré nada, lo prometo. –_

 _\- Entonces no tendría caso tu grandiosa apuesta. – Inuyasha se limitó a verla sin cesar su sonrisa._

 _\- Que lindos ojos tienes. – Kagome no supo si reír con ganas o caerle a puños._

 _\- Eres patético. – Se dirigió a su casillero para cerrarlo fuertemente, llamando la atención de los que pasaban por el pasillo distraídos o pretendían estarlo. - Tu, tus estúpidas cartas, tus ridículos regalos y tu falta de tacto, pueden dejarme en paz. – Inuyasha ignoró el tono de voz que usó la joven y oponiéndose a nuevamente sentir el sabor amargo del rechazo, se fue corriendo detrás de la pelinegra… de nuevo._

 _\- Oh, por favor, debe haber algo a lo que puedas aceptar, se muy bien que no eres lesbiana. – Su sonrisa acompañó la astucia en sus ojos al ver el desconcierto de la azabache._

 _\- No hay forma de que puedas saber eso. – Musitó después de un tiempo, sin parar su caminar quien sabe a dónde._

 _\- Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces debo haber mal interpretado las cosas cuando el otro día debatías con Sango si el inútil de Koga tenía mejor trasero que el arrastrado de Hoyo. – Kagome pasó una mano por su sien y lo encaró nuevamente._

 _\- De acuerdo, estás demente, creo que esa es suficiente razón para no salir contigo. –_

 _\- Debe haber algo que necesites. – Notó como deliberadamente volvía a abusar del espacio personal, pero poco le importo esa vez, sin quererlo había llamado su atención. - Algo que no puedas comprar… y yo sí. – Inuyasha no supo si su silencio era un si o si dentro de poco haría estallar una tercera guerra mundial._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el truco? – El pelinegro frunció el ceño, confundido. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? – Y Kagome notó de nuevo su socarrona sonrisa._

 _\- Lo averiguarás en la cita. – Soltó finalmente, el ambarino, esperando causar intriga en la joven._

 _Kagome mordió su labio inferior, mientras pasaba a verlo acusadoramente. Al cabo de unos segundos se limitó a rolar los ojos._

 _\- …De acuerdo, pero solo para aclarar, odio las rosas. – Inuyasha se quedó perplejo, ¿eso era un sí? - Pasa por mí a las cinco. – La vio marcharse y elevo la comisura de sus labios. Objetivo uno completado._

 _Pero todavía faltaba un pequeño detalle…_

 _\- Oye, espera, ¡no tengo idea donde vives! – La vio voltearse y por primera vez le dedicó una sonrisa burlona._

 _\- No creo que eso sea un problema para ti. –_

 _¿Se precipitaba a los hechos si cantaba victoria?_

.&&&&&.

 **-** _Mas te vale que tu asqueroso trasero este aquí para la noche, o te juro que te voy a arrancar los testículos y te los voy a meter por… -_

\- Deja el drama, mamita, allá estaré. – Inuyasha cortó la llamada antes de que su hermano pudiera responder. Suspiró de mala gana, Sesshomaru sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas.

Escuchó una voz llamando desde la puerta de la oficina y se encaminó esperanzado de que su plan funcionara al pie de la letra.

\- Señor Inuyasha, por aquí hay una joven que lo busca. – Habló una mujer desde el marco de la puerta. Inuyasha no pudo ocultar su emoción.

\- Hazla pasar, Kagura. – La susodicha se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a una joven que Inuyasha bien conocía… pero no esperaba.

\- Hola Inuyasha. – El aludido frunció el ceño.

\- Kikyo… - Notó como la joven mostraba una sonrisa que le pareció perversa. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

\- Recibí una llamada de tu hermano. – Le molestó ver como la mujer pasó libremente por su oficina. - Me habló sobre una campaña y que estaban considerando que yo fuera la imagen de la empresa. –

Inuyasha se mostró indiferente.

\- Bien, el no se encuentra ahorita, ¿qué tal si regresas para la siguiente semana? – Kikyo se acercó a el sin cesar su sonrisa.

\- Y ¿acaso no me puedes atender? – Inuyasha la evadió.

\- No tengo tiempo para ti. –

\- Antes lo tenías… y de sobra. –

\- Antes solo eras una distracción. –

\- Que rápido has desechado nuestro amor. – La azabache logró acercarse un poco más a él, arqueando su espalda en el proceso. Inuyasha no pasó ningún movimiento por alto. - Tal vez podríamos revivir algunas cosas, por los viejos tiempos, ¿qué dices? -

\- Estoy ocupado ahora, si no tienes mas nada que hacer te voy a pedir que te retires. –

\- ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? -

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tal vez debería tratarte como siempre mereciste. – El pelinegro la tomó por el brazo y la encaminó a la salida. - Lárgate. – Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver el asombro en sus ojos. - Por cierto, dile a mi hermano que hizo un buen intento. –

Ante el silencio de la joven quiso continuar, pero una nueva presencia había llamado su atención por completo. Sus dorados ojos se habían topado con unos chocolates apenados, en el momento en que la vio sintió como todo lo demás dejo de parecer importante.

\- Vaya, vaya, nunca creí que fueras capaz. – La voz de Kikyo volvió a retumbar en su cabeza y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo idiota.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a Myoga.

\- Myoga, por favor, escolta a la señorita a la salida. –

\- Mejor considera mi oferta, antes de que cometas otro error. –

Pasó su calculadora mirada de Kikyo a Myoga y una vez alejados volvió hacia Kagome, a quien encontró encogida desde su posición.

En ese momento sintió como su consciencia quiso hacer un intento desesperado de probar que aun estaba a tiempo de dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Y si realmente hacía alguna estupidez?

\- Lo lamento, ¿llegué en un mal momento? – Su voz lo despertó de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

Carraspeó nervioso.

\- No, lamento que presenciaras esa incomoda situación, a veces es muy difícil atender a la gente. – Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha se sintió en trance.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente. –

Al diablo la conciencia, de todos modos, iría al infierno.

\- Bien, ¿por donde empezamos? –

Y si había alguna vocecita de advertencia, fue ignorada completamente.

.&&&&&.

 _Inuyasha pensó si sería correcto tocar la puerta, tal vez era mejor tocar el timbre, o ¿simplemente avisarle que estaba afuera? Con lo poco que conocía a esa mujer, incluso si pudiera desarrollar telepatía eso la molestaría._

 _Frunció el ceño, no por confusión esta vez, sino porque últimamente estaba un sentimiento continuamente presente, el cual no acostumbraba:_ _ **Nervios**_ _._

 _Sonrió por lo bajo, y decidido a tocar, tomó un fuerte respiro antes de dirigir su puño a la fría madera de la puerta._

 _\- Oh, eres tú. – La azabache no captó el sobresalto del pelinegro al abrir. El aludido no respondió. - Llegas tarde. -_

 _\- No me diste mucho tiempo de investigar tus antecedentes. –_

 _\- ¿Temes que te robe? – Kagome lo miró suspicazmente, permitiéndose salir completamente de su casa. Inuyasha tragó duro cuando la pudo detallar mejor, lo poco que había visto de Kagome eran ropas oscuras (por lo general), pero ahora llevaba unos jeans, combinados con una blusa blanca y un abrigo tipo Chanel de color turquesa. Solo en ese momento el pelinegro notó lo achocolatado de sus ojos, un color intensamente hipnotizante._

 _\- Solo digamos que no eres lo que yo esperaba. – Musitó, casi de forma automática._

 _\- Perdón por no ser otra de tus habituales conquistas. – Respondió la azabache, tomando distancia del joven. - ¿A dónde vamos? – Inuyasha hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hasta su auto. Kagome lo reconoció de inmediato y algo llamó su atención, era un modelo deportivo… bastante peculiar._

 _\- Esperaba que tu lo dijeras. – Ante eso la azabache lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. - ¿Qué? -_

 _\- Nada, solo intentaba descifrar que pasa cuando en vez de cerebro tienes un maní, y creo que ya obtuve mi respuesta. – Inuyasha roló los ojos._

 _\- ¿A que te refieres? –_

 _\- Me refiero a que, no me mueven los clichés ¿de acuerdo? – El pelinegro calló y Kagome aprovechó de seguir hablando. - ¿Quieres impresionarme? Llévame a un sitio donde no hayas llevado a alguna de tus conquistas. – Inuyasha rio como era costumbre, pero esta vez la azabache sintió ironía en ella._

 _\- ¿Podrías al menos ser un poco más amable? Te podría pagar por una buena educación para controlar un poco ese mal genio. – Dicho eso el pelinegro entró de mala gana al auto y desde adentro le hizo un ademán para que hiciera lo mismo._

 _Kagome suspiró pesadamente y finalmente entró._

 _Lo vio de reojo como ponía el auto en marcha, en un incómodo silencio y sin más explicación quiso escudriñar más ese fastidiado Inuyasha…_

 _\- Creo que es lo mas inteligente que he podido escuchar de ti. – Inuyasha no despegó la vista del frente._

 _\- De acuerdo, ¿quieres que sea mas sincero? Tampoco me agradas, en absoluto. – Y por primera vez, Kagome se sintió desubicada._

 _\- Entonces, ¿qué obtienes de todo esto? –_

 _\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – Y de nuevo lograba desencajarla. - Ya tengo el lugar perfecto. –_

 _\- Esto se pondrá interesante. –_

 _Por varios segundos ninguno de atrevió a decir algo. La pelinegra se permitió detallar cada parte del interior del Corolla GLI, solo obteniendo más interrogantes que deseaba aclarar. Inuyasha, por el otro lado, había descubierto que su cuerpo tenía la habilidad de crear tics nerviosos._

 _\- Entonces, cuéntame, ¿vives sola? – Kagome alzó una ceja._

 _\- ¿En serio te interesa? – Inuyasha roló los ojos._

 _\- Solo intento ser simpático, niña. –_

 _\- ¿Esa es tu técnica para conquistar mujeres? Con razón no duran ni una semana. –_

 _\- Veo que sabes mucho sobre mí, ¿debo sospechar que la acosadora eres tú? – Inuyasha aguantó una risa cuando noto un rubor asomarse por toda la tez de la pelinegra._

 _\- Vivo con mi madre. –_

 _\- ¿Padre? –_

 _\- Muerto. – No se molestó en hacer que su voz saliera un poco más suave. - Y tú, ¿tienes a algún familiar con el que compartas tu falta de sutileza? – Inuyasha no pudo reprimir una carcajada._

 _\- Mi hermano mayor, de hecho, hemos sido él y yo desde que tengo memoria. –_

 _\- Eso lo explica todo._

 _\- ¿A que te refieres? – Ante eso, Kagome lo vio con suspicacia._

 _\- Eres el menor, estas genéticamente programado para ser como… exactamente eres. –_

 _\- ¿Gracias? –_

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó una vez más, fijando su mirada en el inesperado tráfico que había salido de la nada._

 _\- Querías que fuera una sorpresa, ¿no? – Kagome lo miró confundida. - Entonces cállate y pon una buena música. –_

 _La azabache no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y mientras pasaba a prender la radio, se preguntó de donde había salido esa personalidad tan… ¿curiosa?_

.&&&&&.

Miroku se sentó con cansancio y pasó su vista hacia la castaña. Había sido un gran desafío, pero finalmente consiguió hacer lo que nunca se había permitido: **Atarla.**

 **-** No me veas así, Sango. Por favor. – La castaña no cesó su furibunda mirada.

\- No puedo creer que seas parte de esto. –

\- Es mi amigo, no lo entenderías, pero yo sí. – Sango cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

\- Ya no quiero escucharte. – Miroku se levantó y con una mirada suplicante se acercó lentamente a la castaña.

\- Amor, no me hagas esto, por favor. –

\- Debí darte la espalda hace muchos años, lo sabes. Y aún así, te seguí eligiendo y me mantuve en mi decisión. –

\- Solo deja que el se acerque a ella, dale un mes, deja que intente arreglar las cosas. – Sango lo miró nuevamente, esta vez con dolor.

\- Miroku… - El joven se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

\- No, escúchame, se que me amas y no creo que llegue a amar a alguien como te amo a ti, sabes que mis sentimientos son sinceros y me conoces, así que te pido que le des una oportunidad a él… como lo hiciste conmigo. – Sango quiso morder su lengua. - No te pido que lo entiendas, solo que sigas siendo esa mujer de la que me enamoré. La que ve un rayo de esperanza en las causas perdidas. – Quiso ignorar las traviesas lágrimas que quisieron mojar el rostro de su chica, quiso quitarle esa preocupación en sus ojos, quiso muchas cosas en ese momento.

\- Si ella vuelve a salir lastimada… -

\- Lo sé, lo sé, él no se acercará a ella nunca más. – Sango negó.

\- No, Miroku… - El aludido la miró confundido. - Si Inuyasha vuelve a lastimar a Kagome… olvídate de mí. -

.&&&&&.

 _\- Esto tiene que ser una broma. – Se podía comentar que, la azabache había nacido carente de algunas habilidades totalmente ordinarias para la mayoría de la gente, por ejemplo, destreza para cocinar, orientación para andar en bicicleta, inteligencia para pasar matemáticas, inclusive le costaba trabajo comer y caminar al mismo tiempo, pero si algo no_ _ **podía**_ _hacer era esforzarse físicamente… en lo mas mínimo. Y es que la situación era un poco difícil de explicar y un tanto inoportuno para decirlo en la primera cita o en lo que fuera que estuvieran._

 _Inuyasha se limitó a verla con una divertida sonrisa, mientras ella solo podía verlo con frustración._

 _\- Es sencillo, si logramos cumplir todos los acertijos ganaremos la perla de Shikon y con ella nos podremos montar en cualquier atracción que se nos antoje, además de comida gratis. – Comentaba el pelinegro con un brillo inocente en sus ojos. Kagome lo asoció a un niño pequeño hablando del juguete más impresionante del mundo._

 _\- ¿Te he dicho que tengo dos pies izquierdos y uno esta chueco? –_

 _\- Querías algo diferente ¿no? No he venido aquí desde que tenía diez, así que tampoco soy un experto. –_

 _La azabache lo vio en silencio por varios segundos, indecisa sobre si debería elegir una mejor opción, una menos extrema y menos mortal opción. Pasó su vista a la llamativa sección, que abarcaba una gran parte de la feria, tenía escrito en letras grandes y estrambóticas:_ _ **GANA LA PERLA SHIKON, SI TE ATREVES.**_ _Por un momento se debatió si era la publicidad más astuta o más estúpida del mundo._

 _Se mordió el labio inferior y con un sonoro suspiro, encaró nuevamente a su acompañante._

 _\- De acuerdo, solo espero que seas buen perdedor. – Inuyasha simplemente le dedicó una mirada perspicaz._

 _\- Perfecto, ¿Qué debemos hacer, señor? – Kagome se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba el susodicho tan cerca de ellos y se sintió confundida al no haber reparado en su presencia antes._

 _\- Les pondremos en la pantalla una compilación de palabras y uno de ustedes se pondrá de espaldas mientras el otro intentará pronunciar sinónimos para que su pareja adivine. – La azabache perdió el hilo después de la tercera palabra cuando el señor rechoncho de ropajes graciosos mostró una pantalla plana tamaño regional detrás de ellos. - Ganará el que logre hacer los diez aciertos en un minuto. –_

 _¿Podía alguien repetir de nuevo?_

 _\- Perfecto, vamos al ataque. – Kagome tragó duro y sintió como empezaba a sudar frío. – Tu serás la que adivine. – El pelinegro la condujo para que quedara de espaldas al monitor, como antes habían mencionado. Llamó su atención el fuerte agarre que la azabache negó a soltar._

 _Inuyasha observó detalladamente el semblante de su acompañante y se sintió confundido. Kagome no lo miró._

 _\- Cielos, ¿acaso no puede haber mas gente mirando? – La escuchó musitar al aire y casi de inmediato sintió como soltaba su mano, acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo. El pelinegro elevó la comisura de sus labios._

 _\- Lo importante es que la pareja tenga una buena conexión, ese es el secreto. – Ambos voltearon a ver al curioso animador y Kagome solo pudo soltar una pequeña carcajada que Inuyasha la captó como irónica._

 _\- Estamos fritos, ya perdimos. –_

 _\- Relájate y concéntrate, es solo un juego. –_

 _\- De acuerdo, señorita, cuando les indique empezará a correr el tiempo. – Kagome no sabía dónde mirar exactamente, sus ojos pasaban de la multitud, hacia el animador y luego hacia Inuyasha, quien lo hallaba escandalosamente tranquilo. - Ahora. –_

 _Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar y al ver la primera palabra en la pantalla le envió una rápida mirada a la azabache. Kagome tragó duro._

 _\- Lo opuesto de rápido. –_

 _\- ¿Lento? – Y un sonido parecido a un timbre inundó el lugar, señalando que llevaban un acierto._

 _\- No es claro, sino… -_

 _\- Oscuro. –_

 _\- Cáncer, gripe, vomito, diarrea… -_

 _\- ¿Qué comiste, chimichanga? – Escuchó murmullos y risas a los lejos, pero no dejó de ver al pelinegro a los ojos, sentía que, si dejaba de hacerlo, no podría controlar su cuerpo que en esos momentos se hallaba en conflicto._

 _\- ¡Dime que son! –_

 _\- Oh, ¿enfermedades? – Inuyasha sonrió aliviado y al ver otra palabra siguió._

 _\- Tiene luz roja, amarilla y verde. –_

 _\- ¡La bandera de Bolivia! –_

 _\- No, es importante cuando conduces. –_

 _\- Un semáforo. –_

 _\- Lo que tenemos en los dedos. –_

 _\- Uñas. –_

 _\- Continente mas grande. –_

 _\- Asia. –_

 _\- Sirve para proteger la cabeza. –_

 _\- Casco. –_

 _\- Los usas cuando lees. –_

 _\- Libros. – Si, pero no._

 _\- ¡Aparte de ellos! –_

 _\- Audífonos. – No, de nuevo._

 _\- Quedan diez segundos. – Anunció el animador, como si la tensión no fuera suficiente._

 _\- ¿Acaso lees con las orejas? Los usas en los ojos. –_

 _\- Oh, lentes. –_

 _\- ¿Dónde pensabas que te iba a llevar hoy? – Kagome vaciló por un instante._

 _\- A un motel. – Inuyasha rio con ganas._

 _\- Autch, no esperaba que adivinaras esa. -_

 _\- Quedan cinco segundos. – Y la presión se hacía mas inminente._

 _Inuyasha divisó la ultima palabra y no supo si lo que leía era una curiosa coincidencia o una dulce ironía._

 _\- Rápido, solo nos queda una. – Se acercó un poco más a la azabache, quien se mantuvo atenta desde su posición. - Eh, veamos, la razón por la que estamos saliendo hoy. –_

 _Observó como la azabache no se inmutó por sus palabras y después de mirar a la multitud que esperaba expectante su respuesta, la escucho gritar…_

 _\- Por una apuesta. –_

 _\- ¡Tiempo! – Y casi de inmediato, una sonrisa se asomó de nuevo por el joven de ojos dorados, quien ahora se mostraba mucho mas curioso por la actitud sorprendente de la pelinegra._

 _\- Esta es la pareja mas extraña que he visto. – Se escuchó a lo lejos desde la multitud._

.&&&&&.

 **-** ¿Algo mas que necesites? – Kagome dejó las anotaciones para su informe y dirigió su mirada hacia un expectante Inuyasha.

\- No, le agradezco muchísimo, ya tengo la estructura del primer informe casi lista. – Se levantó de su sitió y el pelinegro la acompañó en la acción.

\- Si hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudar, no tengo ningún problema. – El oji-dorado le abrió la puerta de la oficina y acompaño a la pelinegra fuera.

\- Tranquilo, ya bastante hizo por mí, sé que tiene otras cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer. – Inuyasha quiso negar ese comentario, pero llamó su atención un pequeño rubor en su rostro. Kagome desvió su vista hacia el gran reloj que adornada el pasillo. - Cielos, el tiempo pasó volando. Ya debería irme. – Comentó torpemente, mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

\- Espera, Kagome. – La aludida lo miró con sorpresa. - Te llevo. - ¿Podía repetirlo, por favor?

\- No es necesario, si camino desde aquí llegaré justo a tiempo. – Kagome nunca esperó que Inuyasha la acompañara dentro del ascensor, por eso su cara fue todo un poema cuando lo hizo.

\- Lo lamento, pero debo asegurarme de que llegues bien. –

Después de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle que le respondiera muchas interrogantes que hacían eco en su mente, pero simplemente permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a planta baja.

Una vez fuera del edificio se permitió ver abiertamente al ambarino, por mucho que quisiera, había una emoción que estaba empezando a sentir, pero debía hacer lo correcto.

\- Perdóneme, pero… - Inuyasha la interrumpió, abriendo la puerta de su auto.

\- Dejemos las formalidades, Kagome. Ya te dije que podías tutearme, solo te llevo tres años. – Kagome suspiró y entró. Adiós momento de valentía. Inuyasha la siguió en la acción y le dio unas indicaciones a Myoga.

\- …Y, ¿cómo sabe mi edad? – Notó como Inuyasha se mostró confundido y su curiosidad picó.

\- Ah, em, Miroku lo mencionó. –

\- ¿Desde cuando se conocen? –

\- Desde que teníamos seis, es un excelente amigo. –

\- Lo sé. – Inuyasha la miró con un deje de tristeza.

\- Y… ¿tu como lo conoces? –

\- Es el novio de mi mejor amiga, Sango. – Comentó la azabache con una pequeña sonrisa. - Debo confesar que son tal para cual. – Inuyasha soltó una risa que Kagome la notó melancólica.

\- Oh, Sango, si, fue la única que logró hacer que sentara cabeza. –

\- Entonces, ¿conoce a Sango? – Inuyasha quiso golpearse por seguir la conversación.

\- Eh, si, se algo sobre ella. –

\- Que extraño, ella nunca me mencionó sobre usted. – Kagome lo miró expectante. - La verdad, ni siquiera Miroku. –

\- Si, de hecho, no le caigo muy bien a Sango, cree que soy una mala influencia para Miroku. – Inuyasha pasó a verla profundamente. - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

Kagome sintió que sudaba frío.

\- Por supuesto. –

\- Antes mencionaste que me recordabas en un hospital. – La azabache lo miró con confusión.

\- Así es. – Inuyasha tensó su mandíbula.

\- ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes… sobre mí? – Kagome bajó la mirada.

\- La verdad, tengo muchas piezas perdidas en mi cabeza, a diario vivo con recuerdos que no son míos. Tuve un accidente hace varios años, perdí parte de mi memoria. Afortunadamente muchas personas estuvieron ahí para apoyarme, pero realmente me ha costado vivir sin saber una gran parte de mí. – Lo miró taciturnamente. - Solo tengo un pequeño recuerdo de usted, entrando a una habitación, se veía un algo triste y alterado. Miroku intentaba consolarlo… el resto es muy borroso para recordar, y a menudo me duele hacerlo. – Inuyasha no cambió su semblante, pero apartó su mirada de ella. La ventana del auto parecía menos dolorosa de admirar.

\- Esta bien, disculpa si he sido un poco impertinente. – Notó como llegaban al destino e intentó componerse rápidamente. - Ya llegamos, sana y salva. –

A Kagome no le pasó por alto su semblante.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –

\- Si, no te preocupes. – Posó sus dorados ojos en los achocolatados de ella. - ¿Te veré pronto? – Kagome elevó la comisura de los labios.

\- Por supuesto, digo, si no es molestia. –

\- Para nada. – La azabache no esperó a que abriera la puerta, pero antes de su astuto escape, sintió como era detenida. Volteó rápidamente y encontró al empresario depositando un suave beso en su mano. – Adiós, Kagome. –

\- Hasta luego, Inuyasha. -

.&&&&&.

 _\- Aún no puedo creer que te hayas puesto ese vestido para bailar tango. –_

 _Hacía un buen rato que Inuyasha había estacionado el auto frente a la casa de Kagome, y la verdad era que había perdido la noción del tiempo, de las obligaciones, de la vida…_

 _\- Era la última ronda para ganar la perla, había que arriesgarse. – Respondió el pelinegro entre risas, pasando a ver a la azabache, quien se encontraba de un humor completamente opuesto al que había visto horas atrás. - No guías tan mal, por cierto. –_

 _\- Si, creo que, me he equivocado al pretender ser mujer todo este tiempo. – Ante el silencio de su acompañante Kagome solo pudo seguir riendo. - Es broma, debiste ver tu cara. –_

 _\- En serio tienes un humor bastante negro. – Comentó el joven, apaciguando su tono de voz, mientras dirigía su mirada al frente, notando el lugar un poco desolado. Kagome lo acompañó en la acción. - Me divertí. – La azabache lo miró de reojo._

 _\- Si, yo igual. –_

 _\- Sana y salva, sin intento de violación, ni proposiciones indecorosas, ni besos robados. –_

 _\- Seguro debe ser difícil para ti. – Inuyasha pudo contestar, pero algo en la respiración de la azabache llamó por completo su atención. - Eh… ¿gracias? – Casi de inmediato volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, obviando el detalle anterior. Se permitió mostrar una astuta sonrisa._

 _\- Perdona, creo que se me metió algo en el oído, ¿puedes repetirlo? –_

 _\- Gracias por no ser un violador. – Respondió la azabache, haciendo notar una molestia fingida en su voz._

 _Inuyasha se permitió detallarla en silencio, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y por primera vez se preguntó ¿que la hacía diferente?_

 _\- Entonces, ¿amigos? – Tragó duro cuando las perlas achocolatadas le dirigieron la mirada con confusión._

 _\- No eres la peor compañía del mundo. –_

 _\- Por cierto, te deje algo en el bolso. – Kagome se sintió en shock por un momento. Inuyasha captó su reacción. – Tranquila, no es una bomba. Ábrelo cuando estés adentro. -_

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un terrorista? –_

 _\- Dijiste que no te gustaban las rosas. – Y por primera vez, Kagome no supo que responder. Tomó su bolso sin molestarse en ocultar su mirada curiosa y luego pasó a ver al pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo una inquietud dentro de sí._

 _Sin pronunciar algo más, salió del Corolla dispuesta a entrar a su casa, pero al tercer paso se volteó con vacilación para encontrar la mirada expectante de Inuyasha aún desde el interior del auto._

 _\- Am, Inuyasha. – Musitó, con suma incomodidad. Inuyasha no pudo reprimir su socarrona sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Sí? –_

 _\- Gracias… - El oji-dorado puso el auto en marcha y sin cesar su sonrisa miró de nuevo a la azabache._

 _\- Fue bueno verte, Kagome. -_

.&&&&&.

Cerró la puerta con algo de mucha prisa. Arrojó las llaves lejos y prendió las luces. Con un sonoro suspiro se encaminó hasta un pequeño estante donde se hallaban numerosos libros.

Había un pensamiento que no podía borrar de su mente y no descansaría hasta encontrar respuestas. No pudo concentrarse en el trabajo después de la conversación con Inuyasha, Sango no contestaba sus llamadas y por ahora eso era lo que podía calmar sus alocadas emociones.

Sacó un libro de colores fúnebres con la imagen de una mujer en un vestido gótico, notó como se veía viejo y maltratado como consecuencia del tiempo.

Lo abrió y casi de inmediato cayó una hoja doblada a sus pies. La recogió con rapidez y leyó su contenido.

" _Tal vez termines botando esta carta como las demás, pero aún así me tomaré la molestia para decirte que eres la mujer mas controversial que he conocido. Creo que simplemente la palabra adecuada es que, no eres lo que yo esperaba, y por eso me gustas._

 _Dijiste que no querías rosas, la semana pasada noté que leías el primer libro y me tome la libertad de comprarte el siguiente. No lo tomes como un típico cliché, o una declaración que necesite ser respondida de inmediato. Solo considéralo como un agradecimiento por tu sinceridad, tu compañía y tu humor negro._

 _Con afecto._

 _I. T."_

\- I. T. – Musitó, como si estuviera en trance. - ¿Inuyasha Taisho? –

.&&&&&.

* * *

Si no me dices que te pareció, haré que Sesshomaru torture a Inuyasha :3

Nos leemos pronto muajaja.


	4. I CAN'T FEEL THE WAY I DID BEFORE

Una breve aparición xD

Casi me quedé loca cuando vi mi última actualización, cuesta creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo y a la vez poco en comparación con otras cositas* :3

Primeramente disculpen por este monumental abandono xD pero aqui sigo, con ustedes en un intento por regalarles unos pequeños minutos de distracción y ¿por que no? diversión e intriga.

Aproveché estos días para hacer un capitulo que respondiera algunas preguntas, pero que no dejara de crear otras nuevas muajajaj, pero sobretodo un capitulo largo porque se lo merecen :3.

Agradezco infinitamente a:

 **aby2125, Alinha Taisho Potter, AileeMadness y unos Guests misteriosos xD.**

Gracias por todo su cariño y bienvenido aquel que quiera un poco de entretenimiento y suspenso...

Sin mas que agregar... ¡Enjoy!

 **Advertencia:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero son unos excelentes actores para esta historia, caray.

* * *

4.

I CAN'T FEEL THE WAY I DID BEFORE

.&&&&&.

 _Gruñó por enésima vez. Este se había convertido en su humor permanente en los últimos días y lo odiaba. Estaba furioso, furioso con la vida, con el día en que había puesto sus ojos en ella, con la hora en que había aceptado esa maldita apuesta y con ella, porque aún no entendía de que manera lo afectaba._

 _¿En qué diablos pensaba? El no era lo suficiente. Ya era hora de dejar de pretender ser algo que no era._

 _No hacía el bien, y debía dejar de intentarlo solo porque se trataba de ella._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó con tu Julieta, Romeo? – Roló los ojos y apretó los puños, justo lo que faltaba._

 _\- Solo bastó un día para que la espantaras. –_

 _\- No molesten._

 _\- Eres bárbaro, Inuyasha. – Frunció el ceño y respiró profundo. - Ya te lo habíamos dicho, Kagome Higurashi no iba a caer contigo. – Escuchó una risa colectiva y casi entró en desquicio._

 _\- Será mejor que te rindas de una vez, tal vez podemos bajar el monto de la apuesta. –_

 _De repente todo lo que decían parecían murmullos lejanos, cuando justo al otro lado del pasillo, frente a los casilleros, había divisado tal vez la respuesta mas asertiva a su larga incertidumbre._

 _\- ¡Sango! – Se deshizo del grupo de idiotas y corrió hacia la aludida como si su vida dependiera de ello. La castaña se encogió temerosa. - Eres Sango, ¿cierto? –_

 _\- Estoy apurada, Inuyasha. – Intentó evadirlo, pero ya toda la universidad tenía los ojos en ellos. A Inuyasha no le importó ser el culpable del espectáculo._

 _\- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo quiero saber de Kagome. – Se extrañó por el silencio de la joven. - No la he visto en días, ¿se encuentra bien? –_

 _Sango no quiso continuar con esa conversación._

 _\- Escucha, yo no soy la persona indicada para decirlo. – Y dicho eso llevó a cabo una escapatoria triunfal, pero fue detenida de nuevo._

 _\- De acuerdo, no lo digas. – La castaña frunció el ceño con confusión. ¿Por qué lucía tan desesperado? - Tan solo dime donde encontrarla. –_

 _\- A ver, si esto se trata de alguna de tus bromas, donde eventualmente ella pueda salir lastimad… -_

 _\- Te juro que no es así. – Y Sango no pudo encontrar vacilación en aquella mirada. - Por favor… -_

 _Respiró profundo y suspiró bruscamente, justo lo que hacía antes de meter la pata._

.&&&&&.

Suspiró, tal vez por octava vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Chasqueó la lengua al buscar la llave en su bolsillo y sin la mas mínima delicadeza abrió la puerta de aquella pintoresca habitación.

Pasó su mirada por el interior del recinto y no pudo evitar pensar que Sesshomaru tenía gusto de cachifa con retraso.

Desabrochó su corbata y lanzó su abrigo al sillón más cercano.

\- Vaya, hemos tenido un día pesado. – Roló los ojos al escuchar aquella voz tras su espalda, por supuesto que _ella_ se encontraría ahí. – Pero eso se puede arreglar. – Se giró con tranquilidad, hasta ver la figura cómodamente recostada en el interior de la sala.

\- Muy valiente de tu parte venir por aquí. – Escuchó una risa irónica por parte de su acompañante, seguida de una actuación estelar de mujer ofendida.

\- Aunque no lo creas, quiero ayudarte. – Inuyasha bufó. Si iba a seguir con esa conversación necesitaría un trago.

\- ¿Tienes idea de como se puede recuperar la memoria a corto plazo? – Preguntó, mientras veía como el hielo se consumía en su vaso de Bourbon.

\- No… -

\- Entonces no puedes ayudarme. – Notó de reojo como la figura se movía de su posición y se acercaba hacia él lentamente.

\- Por si te sirve de consuelo… - Le molestó sentir su aliento caliente en su oreja. - Me alegra que tu no murieras. – Inuyasha la miró fríamente.

\- Largo de aquí. –

Y contraria a su petición vio como los brazos femeninos rodeaban su cuello. Notó aquellos ojos chocolates, conocidos para él, cargados de deseo y entendió la invitación perfectamente.

Quiso desviar su rostro, pero eso no impidió que su acompañante se acercara mucho más.

\- Puedes hacer que me vaya, o puedes besarme. – La miró curioso y solo entonces notó lo cerca que estaba. - Ambos sabemos que eres capaz de solo una cosa… - ¿Por qué no?

La besó con urgencia. Necesitaba deshacerse de ese molesto sentimiento. Necesitaba algo que le recordara poner los pies sobre la tierra y tal vez ella no era su mejor opción, pero por el momento era la única.

La escuchó gemir y sintió como se arqueaba ante él, deseosa de mas y por ese instante se concentró en eso. Con su mano libre profundizo aquella cercanía, notando su emoción… si, se sentía bien, pero…

Abrió los ojos por inercia y casi de inmediato la aparto de encima.

\- Olvídalo, pensé que podía. – Ignoró por completo unos ojos llenos de indignación. - La verdad es que ya no me gustas tanto. -

\- No sigas… - Se permitió tomar otro sorbo de su bebida y miró con curiosidad a la pelinegra, que se encontraba en una posición incómoda. - ¿Por qué ella? – Frunció el ceño.

\- La respuesta siempre será la misma, no he dejado de amarla. – Notó como hacía un gesto provocativo con sus labios y sus ojos, pero no se inmutó.

\- No hace falta amor para pasarla bien. – Resopló y la tomó del hombro para encaminarla a la puerta. - Me haces daño. -

\- Ojo por ojo… -

\- Has sido cruel conmigo. – Siguió.

\- Te lo mereces. – Escuchó una risa que a miles de kilómetros notaría que era falsa.

\- Me encanta este Inuyasha. –

El aludido abrió la puerta y con una socarrona sonrisa la observó de la cabeza a los pies, notando una reacción positiva por parte de la pelinegra.

\- Kikyo… hay otras trescientas habitaciones en este hotel de porquería. – Reprimió una risa al ver la expresión colérica de la aludida, cuando la empujó hacia el pasillo. - Búscate una. –

Y dio terminada la conversación con un portazo en sus narices y otro trago en su garganta.

.&&&&&.

 _Metió sus manos en los bolsillos para conservar el calor y mientras seguía su andar se permitió soltar un sonoro suspiro._

 _Parte de su horrible día había terminado por fin, solo necesitaba tomarse un buen sedante y despertar cuando todo fuera diferente._

 _Miró el oscuro cielo, y por primera vez sintió una completa soledad. ¿Así sería su vida de ahora en adelante?_

 _Frunció el ceño al sentir, una vez más, sus ojos húmedos, ya estaba harta de llorar._

 _Por ese preciso momento quiso regresar a la última vez que había sido completamente feliz, aquella mañana de invierno donde no paraba de reír con su madre y su abuela, donde su hogar estaba bien._

 _Mordió su labio inferior. Tal vez el problema era que nunca había puesto su fe en lo que sea que hubiera arriba._

 _Pero justo ahora, por alguna vez en la vida, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien estuviera ahí y la escuchara._

 _Ahogó un sollozo y casi de inmediato ladeó la cabeza hacia la oscura calle, que tontería._

 _De repente sus ojos se toparon con unos dorados, conocidos para su mala suerte, y por un instante se sintió desencajada._

 _\- Hola. – Y hasta que lo escuchó hablar pudo confirmar que no era una alucinación._

 _\- Hola. –_

 _\- ¿Qué tal tu día? – Notó como recostaba su espalda en la puerta de su auto y se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí._

 _\- Horrible, ¿y el tuyo? –_

 _\- Igual. – Casi al instante abrió la puerta del copiloto y la invitó a entrar. - Sube, yo te llevo. –_

 _La azabache podía haber rechazado su oferta en otra ocasión, pero ese no era el día. Ese no era el día en que quería ser fuerte._

 _Se subió y observó en silencio como daba la vuelta y se acomodaba en el asiento del piloto._

 _\- ¿Esto es parte de la apuesta? – Inuyasha soltó una risa y la miró de reojo._

 _\- Ponte el cinturón. –_

 _La pelinegra obedeció, mientras el joven ponía en marcha el auto._

 _Jugó con sus dedos en un intento por permanecer tranquila pero lo cierto era que el pelinegro comenzaba a incomodarla, si ya no era realmente obvio._

 _Suspiró por enésima vez y lo miró taciturnamente._

 _\- No tenías que hacerlo. – Inuyasha no apartó su mirada del camino, pero notó que se encontraba confundido._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? –_

 _\- Regalarme el libro, esperar hasta que saliera… no tenías que hacerlo. – Notó como elevaba la comisura de sus labios._

 _\- De nada. – La azabache rascó su cabeza y negó con frustración._

 _\- Ya, en serio, ¿por qué haces todo esto? A estas alturas no creo que haya una apuesta que valga tanto. – Lo miró perspicazmente, como si con eso, tal vez, fuera a revelar todo lo que escondía. - ¿Qué ganas tu? –_

 _Inuyasha la miró con una sonrisa socarrona._

 _\- ¿Por qué, de repente, te importa? – La azabache calló. Pensando que no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. - Cuando aceptaste salir conmigo sabías las condiciones y estuviste de acuerdo._

 _Era cierto._

 _\- Pero no pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos. –_

 _También cierto._

 _\- ¿A que te refieres? –_

 _\- Me has regalado un libro. – Inuyasha roló los ojos y su semblante se oscureció._

 _\- Santo cielo, fue solo un libro, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio. – Después de un tajante silencio, pasó a verla para sorprenderse, al detallar sus ojos hinchados, y entonces no encontró algo para bromear con eso. - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -_

 _\- ¿Estoy a salvo contigo? –_

 _Frunció sus labios y dirigió su mirada al frente una vez más, pendiente de cruzar la esquina para llegar a la casa de la azabache. Suspiró y calmó su semblante._

 _\- Te he podido secuestrar… dos veces. –_

 _\- No cruces, sigue. – La miró, confundido. Desvió el auto de nuevo al centro de la calle y tragó con fuerza._

 _\- ¿Me vas a secuestrar? – Quiso bromear, pero su voz sonó seca._

 _\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? –_

 _El pelinegro desaceleró el paso y se permitió mirar aquellos profundos chocolates entristecidos. Quiso calmar su dolor, quiso salvarla de lo que fuera que estuviera haciéndole daño._

 _\- Si. –_

 _La pelinegra señaló el anuncio de una cruz en la lejanía y el joven la siguió._

 _\- El hospital Takahashi, ¿puedes estacionar ahí? – Inuyasha pisó el acelerador y pasó a verla de reojo._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? –_

 _Y Kagome sentía el acostumbrado nudo en la garganta._

 _\- Mi madre está muriendo… Tiene una enfermedad degenerativa. – Inuyasha carraspeó. - Primero empezó con pérdida de la vista, luego fueron espasmos y después la dificultad para hablar, hasta el punto de que comer era imposible… Parecía algo tan sencillo al principio y ahora no tengo idea de cómo todo se complicó. Como sea, no puedo dejar de pensar en que ya no recuerdo haberla visto lejos de una silla de ruedas. –_

 _Detalló todos sus movimientos y lo notó tenso. Observó como apretó su puño alrededor del volante y su mirada se volvía gélida. Por un momento se debatió si debía seguir hablando, pero se sorprendió al notar que ya se habían estacionado y el pasaba a verla aún sin decir nada._

 _¿A que jugaba?_

 _\- Tal vez esto arruine tu apuesta, y quiebre esa idea que tengas sobre mí. Pero hoy es uno de esos días en que no quiero usar mi mascara sin emociones, porque la verdad es esa, si siento… y es un asco. – Desabrochó su cinturón y procedió a salir del auto con prisa. - Como sea, gracias por el aventón. –_

 _Inició su andar hacia el interior del hospital, y mordió su labio inferior inconscientemente. No esperaba menos de su parte, así que no debía costarle tanto trabajo seguir sin mirar atrás._

 _No se había atrevido a verlo, porque sabía cual era su mirada, ya la conocía, ya la habían mirado así y lo odiaba. Y tal vez otras veces podía ser fuerte ante eso, pero algo en el fondo le decía que esa vez no. No con él._

 _El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y la alarma del auto la hicieron detenerse y con agitación volteó temerosa, encontrando a su acompañante siguiendo el mismo camino hacia la entrada._

 _\- No tienes que entrar sola. –_

 _La azabache frunció el ceño, a la defensiva._

 _\- No necesito de tu compasión. –_

 _Inuyasha siguió sin mirarla, hasta dejarla atrás._

 _\- Bien, porque no te estoy compadeciendo. – Kagome lo vio detenerse en la puerta y quiso golpearlo cuando la miró con burla. - ¿Vienes? –_

 _Por supuesto que iría… a darle unas patadas._

.&&&&&.

 **-** Te lo juro, amiga, voy a comprarte un par de calcetas con un GPS, esto es totalmente ridículo. –

\- ¡La encontré! – Exclamó la azabache, regresando a la cocina, donde no pudo reprimir una risa al ver a su amiga de cabeza dentro de la lavadora. Sango la miró represivamente. - Lo siento, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente. -

\- Ni las calcetas. – Suspiró la castaña, en un intento de arreglar la ensalada de su cabello. Escuchó una carcajada por parte de su amiga y la miró con sorpresa. - Tenía tiempo que no te oía reír. – Kagome se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo tampoco, una nueva faceta, supongo. – Sango elevó la comisura de sus labios, pero su mirada fue melancólica.

\- Me alegra, espero reír contigo algún día. – Kagome frunció el ceño, con culpa.

\- ¿Fue tan grave? Digo, siempre han tenido peleas, pero nunca había sido tan serio. –

La castaña se permitió soltar un largo suspiro.

\- Solo diré que es un idiota… pero es tan raro estar sin ese idiota. –

Kagome mordió la comisura de sus labios y exaltada de que por fin una idea decente hubiera pasado por su escuálido cerebro, tomó a su compañera de los brazos y la arrastró a la sala con una sonrisa. Sango creyó que la había poseído un duende con esquizofrenia.

\- Te diré algo, hoy faltaré a la universidad, así que tu y yo iremos de compras ¿te parece? – Quiso reír cuando su compañera la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la aburrida de mi amiga? –

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

\- Realmente debería buscar unos documentos, pero creo que Inuyasha no está en la ciudad. –

Y ahí empezaba la razón del problema.

\- ¿Ya se tutean? – Kagome se extrañó por esa pregunta.

\- ¿Eso importa? –

La pelinegra tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando notó la mirada de " _debo decirte algo y no te va a gustar"_ de su amiga.

\- Kagome… ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que Inuyasha no es quien tu piensas? – La aludida resopló y sintió sus músculos relajarse, por supuesto que saldría ese tema.

\- Sé cual es su fama y no te preocupes, no espero más de él. Nuestra relación es netamente laboral, si así puede decirse. – Sango observó un punto indefinido.

\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa. –

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo conocías? – Sango se sorprendió ante eso, pero se limitó simplemente a encogerse de hombros.

\- Realmente no lo conozco. Solo lo he visto un par de veces. No me parece la gran cosa. – Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Estaré bien. – Aseguró, mientras tomaba su bolso y las llaves del departamento. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta cuando notó a su amiga revisando su teléfono. - ¿Nos vamos? –

La castaña observó una llamada entrante y la colgó con molestia. Pasó a ver a la azabache y antes de acompañarla soltó por lo bajo:

\- Te odio, Miroku. -

.&&&&&.

 _Era una noche fría. Pero deseaba que el sol no saliera nunca más, deseaba que el tiempo se congelara para siempre, que no llegara ese momento que tanto temía._

 _Caminó por el largo pasillo que conducía a un pequeño balcón y la idea de aire fresco pareció excelente._

 _A veces pensaba que todo era simplemente una pesadilla, y la solución a una pesadilla era simplemente despertar, pero para despertar hacía falta una pequeña cosa:_ _ **estar dormida**_ _. Y no era su situación precisamente._

 _Nunca había estado mas despierta en su vida, esperando por otra hazaña que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle._

 _Frunció el ceño cuando una presencia la sacó de sus pensamientos. Silencioso pero ruidoso a la vez._

 _\- No lo entiendo. – Soltó la azabache con cansancio, llamando la atención de su acompañante. - ¿Por qué no te vas? – El acusado se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Tal vez te sorprenda, pero también tuve una madre. – Respondió sin mirarla, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia la profundidad de la noche. - Murió cuando nací. La historia favorita de Sesshomaru. – La pelinegra notó ironía en su voz. - De niño fui enfermizo, por lo tanto, se lo que significa estar en estas paredes blancas. –_

 _Kagome dejó de mirarlo y queriéndose deshacer de ese sentimiento tan molesto que había comenzado a conocer, decidió optar por medidas drásticas._

 _\- Necesitaba dinero para las medicinas de mi madre. Te vi tan desesperado por que aceptara tu trato que me dije, vamos a darle una oportunidad. – Pasó a ver aquel mar dorado de confusión. - Pero no tienes dinero, ¿cierto? –_

 _Inuyasha la miró suspicazmente._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –_

 _\- Pues, para tener un apellido reconocido, no actúas como tal. Tu auto no es ultimo modelo, no demuestras tener una buena relación con tu familia y no creo que tengas mas aspiraciones que seguir apostando el resto de tu vida. –_

 _Había lanzado la primera bomba, pero no había conseguido el resultado que quería, al contrario, se había descubierto a si misma contemplando una sonrisa que minutos atrás odiaba con el alma._

 _\- Autch. – El pelinegro bufó con una tranquilidad realmente molesta para la azabache. - ¿Crees que conseguirás alejarme con eso? Buen intento. Pero no puedes herirme con cosas que ya conozco. –_

 _Hizo un esfuerzo para no demostrarle que la había sorprendido una vez más. En otra situación habría tenido todo un arsenal de respuestas donde posiblemente lo haría comer porquería, pero en ese momento pensaba que la mejor decisión era dejar ese tema por la paz._

 _\- ¿Crees que duela? – Inuyasha la miró curioso. - Morir. –_

 _\- Pienso que solo es otro viaje. – Kagome negó con preocupación._

 _\- Solo quiero que no sufra. –_

 _\- No tengas miedo, ella estará bien, y la vida seguirá siendo igual. – Unas palabras sencillas, pero tal vez era precisamente lo que necesitaba oír. La pelinegra lo miró taciturna._

 _\- Gracias… -_

 _Inuyasha le respondió con una media sonrisa._

 _\- Tienes razón. – Ante la mirada confusa de la azabache, el pelinegro siguió. - La verdad es que estoy quebrado. Me he valido por mi mismo, casi toda mi vida. Mi padre hizo una fortuna, se hizo cargo de toda mi educación y nada parecía más importante. Sesshomaru siempre creyó que obtuve las cosas de manera muy fácil. – Kagome no pasó por alto el ceño fruncido del pelinegro y aquella dura mirada. - Por eso al morir el viejo, el me puso la condición de que, si quería ver un centavo, que por derecho me corresponde, debía dedicarme a las empresas cuando terminara la universidad. –_

 _\- ¿Lo harás? – Y volvía la sonrisa irónica._

 _\- Es la opción mas lógica, ¿no crees? –_

 _\- Pero no es lo que quieres… - Y el silencio otorgaba. - Y, ¿qué es? –_

 _Inuyasha la miró confundido._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? –_

 _\- Lo que realmente quieres. –_

 _\- …-_

.&&&&&.

 **-** Estuviste ausente toda la reunión. – Inuyasha roló los ojos, si escuchaba esa frase una vez más, tomaría su auto y decapitaría a su hermano… unas cien veces para estar seguro.

Recoger la basura parecía mas interesante. Pasó su vista por el espacioso salón, donde minutos atrás habían presenciado una conferencia que ayudaría al crecimiento de su _muy querida_ empresa.

Una conferencia que el había buscado, que había hecho lo imposible por convencer al idiota de Sesshomaru de asistir, de la cual había hablado maravillas, y en la misma donde había terminado de perfeccionar su más reciente habilidad: **dormir despierto.**

Volteó por inercia y frunció el ceño ante la mirada insistente del mequetrefe.

\- ¿De que hablas? Nunca me fui. – Sesshomaru bufó.

\- Sabes a que me refiero, no dijiste una sola palabra. –

Inuyasha miró un punto indefinido,

\- No tenía nada que decir. –

Escuchó un gruñido y se limitó a suspirar… ya lo veía venir.

\- Ya basta de lo mismo, Inuyasha. – Lo vio con fastidio. - Solo dilo. –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos.

\- No soy idiota, sé que intentas acercarte a Kagome nuevamente. –

E Inuyasha comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- No viene al caso, Sesshomaru, estoy aquí contigo, con la cabeza en la empresa ¿recuerdas? –

\- Pero tu mente está con ella. –

\- No quieras ser comprensivo ahora. –

\- No lo hago. Pero no puedes pasar por lo mismo. –

\- Lo sé, y no sucederá de nuevo, lo prometo. –

Notó un suspiro frustrante y pensó que era el momento perfecto para una salida triunfal.

Abrochó el botón de su chaqueta y se propuso su cometido.

\- Entonces estas de acuerdo. – ¿Es que no se iba a callar nunca?

Inuyasha volteó y lo miró taciturnamente.

\- ¿En qué? –

\- En que debes alejarte de ella. –

\- Ya no tengo idea de que es lo correcto. –

Notó una mirada de incomodidad por parte de su hermano, que no pasó desapercibida para él, quiso recordar la última vez que lo vio así, pero sinceramente no podía pensar en otro Sesshomaru que no fuera un dolor en el culo.

\- Solo diré algo… haz lo que quieras con tu vida, pero si te vuelven a procesar penalmente te demandaré y te quitaré todo. –

No notó cuando su mandíbula se tensó tanto hasta el punto de causarle migraña, ni tampoco el sonido quebrajado de la manilla por la presión de su puño en ella. Todo era desplazado por un solo pensamiento que vivía, sentía y transmitía a su hermano por cada poro de su ser…

 **-** Vete al infierno. -

.&&&&&.

 _Recostó su cuerpo en la puerta y se deslizo lentamente._

 _Hacía demasiado frío. Pero nada de eso importaba._

 _Nada volvería a importar._

 _Cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente, si se concentraba, todavía podía sentir su calidez y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que al menos eso no se desvaneciera._

 _Notó su rostro húmedo y se desesperó. Ya estaba cansada, estaba harta de que toda su vida se sintiera como un interminable funeral._

 _Tenía miedo, por supuesto que sí, pero tal vez era lo correcto._

 _Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a su escritorio. Abrió el segundo cajón, casi por inercia, confundiéndose en el proceso._

 _Fue entonces que sintió una presencia que había pasado desapercibida y casi de inmediato las piezas comenzaron a encajar._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – Preguntó sin voltearse. Lo escuchó suspirar._

 _\- Evitando que cometas una tontería, por supuesto. –_

 _La azabache volteó para encontrarlo con una navaja en sus manos. Resopló con sorna._

 _\- ¿Ahora tienes sentimientos? –_

 _Inuyasha jugó con el objeto, siendo consciente de la atención de la pelinegra._

 _\- Ese es el punto. – Respondió secamente. - Hay unas marcas en tus muñecas que demuestran lo que tu piensas de la vida. – La azabache desvió la mirada. - Y ahora que tu madre no está… - Rio con ironía._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Temes que la siga? –_

 _Inuyasha se permitió dar unos pasos hacia ella. Kagome no se inmutó._

 _\- Yo no soy quien para decidir quien vive o no, pero tu Kagome Higurashi, tienes toda una vida por delante. – La aludida tensó su mandíbula._

 _\- Una vida de miseria, Inuyasha, es todo lo que siempre he tenido. No soy la Kagome que tu crees. – Y algo en la expresión de la pelinegra hizo que el aludido sintiera su corazón encogerse. - De alguna forma, a pesar de todo, he creído que puedo superar cualquier cosa, pero no esto. – Y se abría paso a las traicioneras lágrimas. - No lo puedo soportar, tal vez es mejor olvidarse de todo ¿no lo crees? –_

 _Inuyasha sintió desesperación por acercarse y decirle que todo saldría bien, que ahora estaba a salvo, que él la protegería._

 _Tomó su rostro y la forzó a verlo. Era la primera vez que la veía sin ninguna barrera, esa era la Kagome autentica, la que no ocultaba nada. Nunca la vio mas hermosa. Nunca se había perdido tanto en aquella profundidad achocolatada._

 _\- Hablas de terminar con tu vida, no hay nada de bueno en eso. –_

 _Kagome bajó la mirada hasta sus muñecas y apretó su puño. ¿Quién se creía?_

 _\- Júzgame ahora, pero es la mejor opción. – Ya no quería oírlo._

 _\- Y la mas fácil. –_

 _\- No quiero escuchar tu basura motivacional. –_

 _Hizo un rápido ademan para quitarle la navaja, pero su acompañante la esquivó sin problema._

 _\- En el hospital me preguntaste que era lo que quería. – La azabache lo miró confundida. - Creía saberlo. – Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al notar, por primera vez, la tranquilidad detrás de ese baño de oro. - La verdad es que nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, por esa razón, no puedes gustarme como me gustan las demás. Realmente no eres mi tipo. –_

 _\- No entiendo de que estas hablando. –_

 _Inuyasha miró un punto indefinido, y sonrió juguetonamente, como si intentara recordar la mejor historia de su vida. Kagome había caído en cuenta que no se había permitido detallar cada facción de su rostro, como ahora lo hacía._

 _Pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese podría ser su aspecto más atractivo._

 _\- Primero pensé que era solo tu apariencia... luego escuché tu risa, en aquella tarde de otoño en la que el profesor nunca llegó. Tus chistes malos y esa mirada de ternura. No comprendía que te hacía diferente. – Inuyasha elevó una media sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la azabache. - Entonces un día, donde estaba tan harto del molesto de Sesshomaru, pasé por el centro sin rumbo fijo, y te vi… al otro lado de la calle y con una completa incapacidad de ocultar tus emociones, estabas ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle. – Kagome sintió que hacía falta el aire._

 _\- Eso no fue… -_

 _\- Llámalo como tú quieras, pero eso es humanidad. – El silencio le sugirió seguir. - También puedo mencionar que ibas a un orfanato todos los viernes después de clases o que cada domingo comprabas una flor para tu madre. – Notó su mirada más brillante con cada palabra, pero no era consciente de cuál era el momento para detenerse. - Si, tal vez te conozco mas de lo que piensas. Puede que no entienda la razón por la que te has hecho daño, pero estoy seguro de que eres indispensable para hacer de este un lugar mejor. –_

 _Kagome quiso recordar cuando fue la última vez en que le había costado tanto retener sus lágrimas. Se preguntó en que momento ese joven acosador, de estúpida sonrisa y ojos profundos, la había desarmado sin darse cuenta._

 _Lo maldijo en silencio, porque de alguna forma, aunque había conseguido romperla, estaba colocando cada pedazo roto en su lugar._

 _Y eso era una locura._

 _\- Dime egoísta si quieres, pero quiero seguir conociendo a esa Kagome. – La aludida sollozó._

 _\- No lo entiendo… - De repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Inuyasha, y también había descubierto que no le molestaba. Todo lo que quería eran respuestas. - ¿Qué es lo que ganas tú? –_

 _Inuyasha soltó una risa que no supo si era de cansancio o era de ironía._

 _\- ¿No te das cuenta? Tonta… la apuesta es solo una excusa… - La pelinegra frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? –_

 _\- Porque me importas, aún no se lo que causas en mí, pero quiero averiguarlo. – Inuyasha se permitió tomar su rostro en sus manos. Quería decirle tanto, pero a la vez nada, y las cosas más sencillas no sabía por dónde comenzarlas. Decidió que secarle las lágrimas era un buen inicio. - Tal vez no será ahora, ni mañana, pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien. –_

 _Kagome se aferró a él. No era lo que esperaba. Pero lo necesitaba._

 _No sabía si era una crisis de sensibilidad post traumática, o si era el hecho de que sentía el aire escaparse desmedidamente de sus pulmones, o que quizá en algún momento se había fumado una jeringa y lo había olvidado por completo, pero hacía un buen tiempo en que no se había sentido comprendida._

 _Se permitió detallar sus facciones una vez más. Sintió el contacto de su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Pensó que no había reparado antes en lo bien que olía, que tal vez siempre le había gustado ese olor a bosques y champú._

 _Pesó que tal vez, solo tal vez, por ese momento, no estaba mal que la protegieran._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás? –_

 _\- Hasta que me pidas que me vaya. –_

 _La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y se permitió inhalar profundamente su aroma, que le agradaba descubrir cuanto la tranquilizaba._

 _\- Gracias… -_

 _Y casi de inmediato el aire abandonó de nuevo su cuerpo y sintió una desesperación bastante conocida para ella. Se arrodilló por inercia, sin reparar que seguía aferrada al pelinegro._

 _Inuyasha se hincó junto a ella, paralizado, no entendiendo la situación._

 _\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? – Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante cada intento de respiro que terminaba en tos y un sonido ahogado por parte de la azabache._

 _\- Por favor… abre el segundo cajón… pásame el inhalador. – Inuyasha obedeció sin titubeos y una vez con el objeto en mano la ayudó a inhalarlo._

 _\- Ya está, respira. –_

 _Ante cada sorbo sentía como se iba tranquilizando y el con ella. La detalló con preocupación, ¿había algo mas que no estuviera diciéndole?_

 _\- Odio esto. – La escuchó susurrar y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello._

 _\- Tranquila, solo respira. –_

 _Y antes de poder decir algo mas una tercera figura apareció en la habitación._

 _Y solo en ese momento Inuyasha cayó en cuenta que estaban en una escena un poco difícil de explicar._

 _Kagome en sus piernas y el con sus brazos alrededor, no era precisamente porque estaban jugando Twister._

 _\- ¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó una señora de avanzada edad sin despegar los ojos del joven._

 _\- Hola, Abuela… -_

 _\- ¿Quién es tu amigo? – Inuyasha tragó duro._

 _\- Es Panaberto Pecopón… es gay. –_

.&&&&&.

 _Tengo unas ideas que ayudarán en tu proyecto._

 _¿Almorzamos mañana?_

 _I. T._

Frunció el ceño al notar que le estaba sonriendo a la pantalla de su teléfono. Quiso recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había hecho algo parecido. Y no se refería a sonreírle al aparato precisamente.

Se debatió en si contestarle de inmediato o hacerse de la mujer ocupada y trabajadora, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Lo mas emocionante de su día había sido encontrar sus calcetas a tiempo para salir con su mejor amiga.

Ya no tenía quince años. Tal vez era un buen momento de vivir ¿cierto?

Se mordió el labio inferior, dispuesta a responder, pero dejó el mensaje a medio escribir cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina.

Con extremada cautela se dirigió al lugar del escándalo, sentía sus piernas como gelatina y su corazón latir como metralleta. No solía gritar, pero si se trataba de un ladrón pegaría el grito mas desesperado de su vida.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Mi espalda! Ya estoy vieja para esto. – Pudo notar un pequeño bulto moviéndose entre la cocina y el lavabo y en ese momento pensó era un buen momento de tener un bate, aunque no entendiera de futbol.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunto temerosa y el pequeño bulto se volteó hacia ella.

\- ¿Quién mas va a ser? Déjate de tonterías y ven a ayudar a tu abuela. –

La pelinegra sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo, por supuesto que era…

\- ¡Abuela! Casi me matas del susto. –

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Eres joven y mas fuerte que yo. – La aludida se acercó a ella en pequeños pasos. Kagome roló los ojos.

\- Lo dije en sentido figurado. –

\- Sinceramente no entiendo esta generación. Todos están locos. – Kagome sonrió incómoda.

\- Es bueno verte, abuela. – La mujer de avanzada edad la miró expectante.

\- ¿Solo eso dirás? ¿no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu nana? –

\- Claro, pero ¿qué haces aquí? No avisaste que vendrías. –

\- Pues quería darte la sorpresa. – Respondió, caminando hacia el interior de la sala, mientras señalaba una pila de equipaje.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – Kagome quiso pensar que no era lo que estaba suponiendo.

\- Me quedaré unas semanas, ¿no te parece genial? – Y la azabache no supo que le pareció mas tétrico, su tono de voz carente de simpatía o su sonrisa macabra.

\- Si, claro, fascinante… -

Saltaba de la emoción…

.&&&&&.

Apagó su auto y bajó de el con pereza. Agradecía a Kagome por querer ayudarla con su humor, pero la verdad era que quería consumirse en su desgracia.

Quería que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles, quería no tener que ocultarle nada, quería que ella pudiera recordar todo, pero no podía.

Había prometido protegerla y cuidar que no le pasara nada, pero también se preguntaba hasta qué punto se podía seguir con esa farsa.

Buscó en su bolso las llaves de su casa y sumisa en sus pensamientos deseó que la tarde de ese día fuera lo mas pacífica posible, necesitaba un receso del jodido año, de su jodida vida.

Consideró que podía prepararse para hibernar por una semana y así tal vez no extrañaría tanto a cierto idiota que se negaba a nombrar.

Elevó la mirada para abrir la puerta, pero todo pasó muy rápido, y antes de darse cuenta fue inevitable que chocara con alguien.

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando descubrió el causante de su "incidente", pidió paciencia, mucha paciencia, porque tal vez iba a cometer homicidio.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – Ante su disculpa e inminente preocupación, la castaña simplemente lo miró con indiferencia.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – Notó una pícara sonrisa y apretó su puño, evidentemente el tenía muchas ganas de morir.

\- Estas evadiéndome. –

\- No te evado, solo te ignoro. – El joven de la coleta se encogió de hombros.

\- Papas, patatas… - Quiso seguir bromeando, pero coincidió en que tal vez nunca la había visto tan hermosa. El ceño en su frente era posiblemente su aspecto más sexy. - ¿Estarás enojada para siempre? – Sango suspiró.

\- Fui muy clara contigo, Miroku. – El aludido sacudió sus brazos.

\- Todavía no pasa nada, ¿puede regresar mi novia, por favor? –

\- Ella no volverá a recordar, y él lo sabe, ¿por qué no la deja en paz? – Miroku la miró melancólico.

\- ¿Tu me dejarías ir? – Sango negó.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver… -

\- Yo no lo haría. – Tajó, sin una pizca de vacilación. La castaña solo pudo sorprenderse. - Y aunque tu no pudieras recordarme, me aseguraría de que supieras toda la verdad y luego tomaras la decisión con información detallada de los hechos. – Notó como resoplaba irónicamente.

\- Entonces, ¿ese es el plan? ¿provocarle un colapso cerebral? –

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que no somos quien para decidir no contarle todo lo que pasó. –

\- Ella ha sufrido demasiado, Miroku. –

\- Al igual que Inuyasha. Ambos estuvieron en el lugar equivocado, pero el no tuvo la culpa de nada, te lo aseguro. – Sango lo apuntó y lo miró con advertencia.

\- Espero que tengas razón. –

\- Todo saldrá bien. –

\- Mas te vale tener razón, Miroku. –

La castaña espero algún comentario jocoso por su parte, pero sintió arder sus mejillas cuando el simplemente la miró en silencio, en silencio y con cara de retraso.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás? –

Sango rio y Miroku pensó que por fin había dado un pequeño avance en aquella tormentosa situación, hasta que…

\- Buen intento… - Y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que aquella fría madera golpeara su rostro.

.&&&&&.

 _\- La luna debería ponerse justamente a esa altura. – La pelinegra observó el lugar exacto donde su acompañante apuntaba. A lo lejos, si hacía un gran esfuerzo con su deficiente vista, podía ver en la cima de la montaña una especie de escultura deforme hecha de piedras._

 _\- Esta bien Dora La Exploradora, pero aun no me dices que es exactamente lo que haremos. – Contestó con cansancio. Notando que ya llevaban un largo camino recorrido y la ciudad había sido desplazada por árboles y matorrales._

 _\- Querías un día diferente ¿no? –_

 _\- Si, y lo tomaste bastante literal. – Burló, haciendo énfasis en la mochila tamaño familiar que cargaba su acompañante entre sus hombros. Notó aquella mirada llena de picardía, la que había visto otras veces cuando tramaba algo y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre todo el espectáculo. - De acuerdo, sorpréndeme. –_

 _Y antes de darse cuenta sus pies habían abandonado el suelo. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que cuando terminó de procesar la situación, estaba totalmente mojada en medio de una laguna e Inuyasha carcajeaba como cerdo con epilepsia._

 _\- Te voy a matar. – Inuyasha pensó que era divertido, hasta que un aura negra comenzó a rodear a la azabache._

 _Pero no por eso dejaría de divertirse, ¿no?_

 _\- Disculpa, pero ya te hacía falta un baño. –_

 _\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no te oigo bien, ¿por qué no te acercas un poco? –_

 _\- Ya sal de ahí, pareces una niña. – La pelinegra comenzó a chapotear el agua._

 _\- Espera, hay algo molestando mi pierna. – Inuyasha roló los ojos._

 _\- Buen intento, pero no caeré en esa. –_

 _\- ¡Inuyasha! –_

 _Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio sumergirse dramáticamente. Suspiró y decidió que contaría hasta diez._

 _1, 5, 7…_

 _11,16,21…_

 _32, 34, 39…_

 _Y luego recordó que su fuerte no era la paciencia._

 _\- Basta de bromas, ya sal de ahí. – Y silencio de nuevo, que de repente se vio desplazado por burbujas justo en la superficie donde la azabache se había sumergido. - ¡Maldición! –_

 _Inuyasha se deshizo de todo su equipaje y entró al agua con desesperación. Ya nada tenía gracia, ahora pensaba que esa había sido la idea mas tonta que había podido tener._

 _Sintió su alma volver cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y la alejó fuera del agua. Pero todo alivió fue desplazado cuando la notó pálida y rígida._

 _\- Kagome no me hagas esto, respira. – Nada. No se movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Entonces se abría paso al desquicio. - Vamos, mujer, no te puedes morir en la tercera cita. –_

 _Podía admitir que no sabía un carajo de reanimación respiratoria o de cualquier tipo, pero en ese momento recordaba perfectamente las veces que su padre estuvo a punto de morir._

 _Dirigió sus manos al pecho femenino y comenzó a bombear, como recordaba haber visto un millón de veces a los doctores. Ella no se iba a morir en sus brazos._

 _Por supuesto que no moriría, porque luego de unos segundos reparó en una suave risa proveniente del pequeño cuerpo._

 _Y en un aliviado suspiró, pensó que tal vez si la mataría._

 _\- ¿Es en serio? –_

 _\- Era el momento perfecto para que confesaras tus secretos. –_

 _El pelinegro cayó sentado a su lado y pasó a frotar su rostro con cansancio._

 _\- Me diste un susto de muerte. – Soltó casi en un susurro y pasó a verla, extrañado por su radiante sonrisa, ¿acaso era consciente de lo que causaba en él? - ¿Estas bien? –_

 _\- Nunca he estado mejor. –_

 _\- Que bueno, porque eres una tonta. – No pudo evitar dirigir una mano a su rostro. Apartando traviesos mechones que se empeñaban en cubrir sus ojos. - Déjame verte. –_

 _\- Estoy bien. – Respondió, sin cesar su sonrisa. Inuyasha se contagió. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? – El pelinegro pasó a ver un punto indefinido._

 _\- No soy bueno fijando objetivos, pero, creo que tiempo es todo lo que tenemos. –_

 _\- Bien, porque tengo que decirte algo. – La pelinegra observó como rolaba los ojos._

 _\- No, Kagome, no compartiré mi dinero de la apuesta contigo. –_

 _\- Gracias. – Y ante eso, Inuyasha pasó a verla como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo._

 _\- Creo que si tragaste agua. – Kagome negó ante la actitud del pelinegro._

 _\- Lo que sea que haces por mí, funciona. – El pelinegro bufó._

 _\- Tampoco considero que esto sea el paraíso. –_

 _La azabache se permitió observarlo en silencio y al notar la incomodidad de su acompañante decidió que diría algo más:_

 _\- Mi vida no ha sido lo que he querido, pero tú, con tu falta de tacto, tus complicaciones y todo tu desastre, es lo mas cercano que he podido estar de ser feliz, así que gracias. –_

 _Inuyasha pensó que ya era suficiente._

 _\- Ya deja de agradecer. – Respondió evasivamente, mientras se incorporaba de su posición. - La verdad no soy tan bueno como tu crees. – Decidió que mirar la laguna era mucho más interesante._

 _\- Si lo eres. – Frunció el ceño. - Solo no dejas que las personas vean lo bondadoso en ti. –_

 _La miró sorprendido, encontrándose a si mismo vacilando sobre todo en lo que creía._

 _Sacudió su cabeza y decidió que ya habían tenido bastante de ese auto encuentro y que era tiempo de seguir con el plan._

 _\- Muy conmovedor, Oprah, pero la sorpresa espera. – Respondió con un deje de sarcasmo, mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a incorporarse._

 _\- ¿Hay una sorpresa? – Rio por lo bajo al notar su completo fracaso por ocultar su emoción._

 _\- Solo camina. –_

.&&&&&.

\- ¿Novedades? –

Tragó duro ante la lúgubre voz de aquel sujeto, que no dejaba de darle la espalda.

Tuvo un momento de vacilación y tras un disimulado suspiro decidió responder.

\- No ha habido mas contacto entre ellos, Señor. –

\- Seguiremos esperando, Shippo. Los Taisho son perseverantes. – Quiso pasar por alto su mirada prepotente que solo buscaba humillación. - Nos aprovecharemos de eso. –

\- Si, señor. – Respondió casi por inercia y sintió su piel erizarse cuando el hombre lo escudriñó con una mirada calculadora y maquiavélica. Buscó decir algo más que lo distrajera. - Su abuela está en la ciudad. –

Por un segundo pareció meditar ese comentario.

\- Eso es buena señal. – Vio como le daba la espalda nuevamente. - Es todo. – Y su cuerpo pareció relajarse, había sobrevivido.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero no contaba con un ultimo comentario por parte de su jefe.

\- Oh, a propósito, tu padre ya salió del coma, me imagino que querrás que reciba toda la atención posible. –

Por supuesto, el sabía que eso era lo que mas deseaba. Era la razón por la que hacía cosas que iban en contra de su juicio.

\- Entonces no debo repetir que espero tu absoluta fidelidad hacia mí. – Por supuesto que él se aprovecharía de su debilidad. - Y ni un solo error más. –

Shippo bajó su cabeza y apretó la mandíbula.

\- Todo se cumplirá como usted lo ordene, señor. –

\- Perfecto. Por ahora sigue vigilando. – El joven de cabellos cobrizos se incorporó, encontrándose con aquellos ojos rubí, fríos y calculadores. Pensó que tal vez así lucía la mirada de un asesino. - Retírate. –

Y mientras salía del recinto, se preguntó como había terminado trabajando para el mismísimo demonio.

.&&&&&.

Tomó su bolso del casillero y salió del local con una sonrisa. La noche había terminado más rápido de lo que había esperado, incluso la paga había estado bastante bien, se atrevía a decir que había sido un buen día en mucho tiempo.

Sintió el frío colarse debajo de sus ropajes abrigados y pensó que sería un camino solitario y congelado.

\- Juro que si viene otro viejo decrepito a pagar con un bulto de billete sacado de su axila, demandaré a este maldito local por estrés laboral. –

Kagome rio por lo bajo, al ver la cara de horror de Ayame.

\- Nunca pensé decir esto, pero tu suerte es peor que la mía. – Le dirigió una mirada curiosa. - Se siente bien. – La pelirroja roló los ojos.

\- Ignoraré tu comentario. – Notaron como todos empezaban a dispersarse. Ayame miró por encima de su hombro, estaban esperándola desde el otro lado de la calle. - ¿Estarás bien? – La azabache le hizo un ademan de que no se preocupara.

\- Si, solo caminaré. – La pelirroja se despidió y como todos los demás se dirigió a su respectivo hogar.

Kagome pensó que, si caminaba lo suficientemente rápido, podría contrarrestar el inclemente frio.

Maldijo por lo bajo, ahora se daba cuenta que el obstáculo que impedía ser este su día perfecto: era una chaqueta.

De repente fijó su mirada en el camino, y su atención fue captada por unos ojos dorados en medio de la calle.

\- Oh no… - Volteó a su alrededor, pensando que tal vez había una confusión, pero se dio cuenta que eran las únicas personas en medio de la nada. ¿Acaso el…? - ¿Qué hace aquí? –

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Llegué hace unas horas y me di cuenta de que no tenía papas ninjas. – Kagome sonrió ante su dramática actuación.

\- Que tragedia, pero lamento decirle que ya cerramos. Por favor, vuelva mañana. – Inuyasha carraspeó.

Kagome notó un movimiento extraño con su chaqueta y de un momento a otro observó como sacaba un envoltorio. Pensó que jugaba bastante sucio o era simplemente un alma inocente y desgraciada.

\- Lastima, tenía pensado compartir estos chocolates, directamente de Paris, con una amiga. – Inuyasha contuvo una risa ante la mirada indignada de su acompañante. - Te los daré si me dejas llevarte a casa. –

Por supuesto que haría algo como eso.

Hasta podía escuchar el bufido de Myoga desde el interior del auto.

Lo miró desafiante.

\- ¿Por qué piensa que querría? – El pelinegro mostró su socarrona sonrisa.

\- ¿Debo mencionar el río de baba que estas haciendo? – Y tal vez la mejor manera de contrarrestar el frío era quemando sus mejillas, porque era totalmente normal babear enfrente de Inuyasha Taisho. - Vamos, no te secuestraré, lo prometo. –

Que se la tragara la tierra, por favor…

\- Se está haciendo una costumbre. – Comentó, casi en un susurro, una vez que ambos entraron al auto.

Inuyasha la observó curioso.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Kagome no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente.

\- Que me lleve a mi casa. – Pasó su vista ante un aplacado Myoga que conducía escandalosamente en silencio. - No pensé que regresaría tan pronto. – Notó de reojo como el pelinegro adoptaba una posición mas cómoda en el asiento.

\- Francia no es tan divertida. – Y justo ahí, decidió que era un buen momento para encararlo.

\- ¡No diga eso! Quisiera ir algún día. –

No supo si había sido su imaginación, o tal vez que ya era hora de comprarse unos lentes, pero podía jurar que, en ese momento, donde veía directamente aquellas perlas ámbares, había un destello de tristeza.

Quiso saber la razón. Quiso conocer aquello que, a través de sus ojos, lo hacía ausentarse por breves segundos.

\- Te diré cual es el sitio perfecto. La Vinaina, Florencia. – La pelinegra observó cada una de sus facciones y se sintió intrigada. La expresión en su rostro le demostraba que hablaba de un recuerdo muy preciado para él. - Si me concentro, ahora mismo puedo recordar el aroma exacto del mejor tiramisú. – Sonrió.

\- Si quiere que lo envidie, pues está funcionando. –

\- Y mi trabajo aquí está hecho. – Ante eso, Inuyasha le cedió el paquete de bombones y rio por lo bajo al notar la vacilación de la azabache.

Si, tal vez todo había cambiado, pero de alguna forma se sentía exactamente igual, ¿acaso eso tenía sentido?

\- No puedo aceptarlo. –

\- ¿Por qué no? Fue el trato. –

Kagome no dejó de tener dudas. Recordó las palabras de Sango, recordó las razones por las que había terminado en esa situación, el propósito de su relación con el era estrictamente académica, no debía confundirse.

Y él también debía recordarlo.

\- De acuerdo, pero ya debe parar sus regalos compulsivos. – Tomó el envoltorio y lo miró acusadoramente. Inuyasha mostró una postura ofensiva.

\- No me molesta hacerlo. –

\- Tal vez a mi sí. –

Myoga tosió disimuladamente, captando la atención del pelinegro. ¿Ya habían llegado? ¿Acaso no le había dicho que diera un paseo por la ciudad?

Suspiró casi por inercia y pasó su mirada hacia su compañía.

\- Esta bien, tu ganas. Pero mañana almorzamos. – Sentenció. Kagome soltó una risa.

No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, cuando notó que Inuyasha le había abierto la puerta.

Se despidió de Myoga y pasó a ver al joven desafiantemente.

\- De acuerdo, pero yo invito, sin objeciones. – El pelinegro frunció el ceño de inmediato.

\- De ninguna man… -

\- ¿Kagome? –

Ambos voltearon ante una pequeña figura que se dejaba ver desde la puerta de su casa. Inuyasha palideció.

\- Oh, es mi nana. – La azabache no notó lo tenso que se había puesto el pelinegro, o su mirada perdida, mucho menos el nudo en su garganta. – Ya debo entrar, lo veré mañana. –

Y mientras se dirigía a su casa, tampoco notó la dura mirada que su abuela había compartido con Inuyasha.

.&&&&&.

 _301, 347, 386…_

 _522, 556, 598…_

 _¿Acaso la conducía al borde del mundo? Ya le dolían los pies._

 _\- De acuerdo, ya puedes decirme que tanto tramas. –_

 _Notó que su acompañante soltaba una risa, pero seguía sin despegar las manos de sus ojos._

 _Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que mantenían contacto físico por tanto tiempo._

 _Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le agradaba. Algo había cambiado entre ellos._

 _Ella lo sabía y el también._

 _\- Pero que impaciente, contrólate, puede haber niños aquí. – Escuchó al pelinegro detrás de ella. Sin dejar de guiarla. - Cuidado con esa rama. – Y antes de que se diera cuenta sintió una punzada en su pierna._

 _\- ¡Autch! –_

 _\- Te lo advertí. –_

 _\- Perfecto. Me quisiste ahogar, me dejas ciega y ahora paralitica, ¿ahora si me matas? –_

 _Sintió que se detenían y aunque su acompañante le quitó las manos de sus ojos no se atrevió a abrirlos aún._

 _Notó que la rodeaba y sintió su respiración inestable._

 _\- Se que dijiste que no querías regalos. – La azabache frunció el ceño, ¿por qué se empeñaba en ver arder el mundo?_

 _\- ¡Inuyasha! – El aludido siseó._

 _\- Tranquila, no lo compré. – Kagome se indignó._

 _\- ¿Lo robaste? –_

 _\- No. – Bufó. - Solo lo encontré. –_

 _\- Y ¿que se supone que es? –_

 _Silencio. Ya no lo sentía cerca, sentía frío._

 _Casi podía escuchar su corazón latir desbocado, pero aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos._

 _Quiso tranquilizarse al recordar que estaba a salvo, con él siempre era así. Pero también recordó quien era Inuyasha. Era la persona más difícil de entender en todo el jodido mundo. Y solo debía dejar en claro que, si la volvía a lanzar al agua, le iba a quitar la piel y lo iba a bañar en ácido._

 _\- Abre tus ojos. – Obedeció, lentamente. Y ante una emoción reflejada en aquellas perlas doradas, que había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaban, solo pudo verlo con confusión. ¿Qué era tan emocionante? - Sorpresa. –_

 _Miró a su alrededor, ya era de noche y no lo había notado, pero justo ahora podía sentir una cándida y suave brisa a pesar del frío. Respiró profundamente y sintió como el aroma de los arboles la llenaban de paz._

 _Dio unos cuantos pasos y al apreciar el paisaje quedó petrificada. Se podía ver la ciudad, con todos sus colores, cada estructura gigante se veía pequeña y si se concentraba podía escuchar el sonido de los autos a lo lejos._

 _Dirigió su vista al cielo y no pudo recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo había visto tan lleno de estrellas, cada una más resplandeciente que la otra, como si quisieran contar cada secreto que escondía el universo._

 _Volteó hacia un aplacado Inuyasha, todo el tiempo atento ante su reacción. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero su voz simplemente no salía. Había tenido suficiente tiempo de meditar, y no hablaba del viaje, hablaba desde el primer momento en que lo conoció y como se había empeñado en cambiar su vida._

 _No supo hasta que punto había dejado de pensar que nada de eso era correcto. Ya no tenía fundamentos para definir todo lo que estaba mal. Ninguno lo había buscado, pero inevitablemente algo habían encontrado. Ahora tenía un nuevo problema: ¿que se suponía que debía hacer?_

 _\- Escucha, creo que hay algo que... –_

 _\- Si, antes que lo digas, escúchame. – La pelinegra se mostró confundida, ¿ahora qué? - Siempre echo todo a perder, soy impulsivo, manipulador, egoísta y un completo idiota, pero ni aun así has dejado de gustarme. – La azabache negó, quería detenerlo._

 _\- Espera, eso no es… -_

 _\- No, escucha, solo lo diré una vez y tienes que oírlo. – Sintió su corazón latir tan rápido que dolía. Lo vio acercarse con una mirada tan intensa, en la que admitía haberse perdido un par de veces. - Eres literalmente la mejor persona que he conocido y nunca pensé en cambiar lo que soy, pero me he encontrado a mi mismo intentado ocultar ese Inuyasha peligroso. –_

 _\- Un momento, estoy confundida… - Inuyasha le quitó unos mechones del rostro, sin cesar su profunda mirada._

 _\- Eres la mejor influencia en mi… te necesito. – Y Kagome se preguntó si tenía la más remota idea de todo lo que EL causaba en ella. Literalmente la estaba matando. - Eres lo bueno, y necesito lo bueno en mi vida. – Inuyasha sonrío con ternura al notar sus ojos vidriosos. - Porque sin eso, solo hay oscuridad alrededor. –_

 _La pelinegra sentía como quemaba el contacto de su mano en su mejilla y notó tarde que inconscientemente había inclinado su cabeza hacia esa caricia, ese tacto gentil, que ahora se encontraba en su cuello. Frunció el ceño con confusión, cuando el la incitó a que mirara el adorno en él._

 _Y si pensaba que ya no cabía mas asombro en ella pues lo había conseguido de nuevo. Se preguntó en que momento había colocado aquel collar rosa pálido sin que ella se diera cuenta._

 _\- Esta hermoso. – Susurró, detallándolo mejor. Era la perla de Shikon, jamás la olvidaría._

 _\- Feliz cumpleaños. – Y Kagome no supo cómo asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Se limitó a darle la espalda a ese sonriente Inuyasha, quien no pasó por alto la incomodidad de su acompañante. - ¿Todo bien? – El pelinegro se preocupó al ver a la azabache negar en silencio._

 _\- Creo que no lo entiendes. –_

 _\- ¿Estas molesta? – Kagome lo encaró nuevamente. Inuyasha sintió su desespero, pero el era el confundido ahora._

 _\- No, pero creo que no has entendido porque siempre te evito. –_

 _\- No hace falta decirlo, no necesito una respuesta. – Se permitió acercarse a ella de nuevo. - Solo quiero que no me apartes. –_

 _\- Sigues sin entender. –_

 _\- Ilumíname. –_

 _La pelinegra se tomó unos segundos para escoger las palabras exactas, había tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo, que la frustraba. Se preguntó si el habría meditado aquella situación, si alguna vez había tenido que reprimirse, justo como ella lo venía haciendo desde hace un tiempo._

 _Tal vez no era correcto lo que iba a decir, tal vez ese fue su plan desde el principio y todo su esfuerzo por no caer había sido en vano, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Y si ese camino la llevaría a la destrucción, pues entonces tomaría el atajo._

 _\- Me has detenido de entrar en una espiral peligrosa. Has hecho tanto por mi que ya no se como agradecerte y es tan frustrante. – Lo miró con suplica. - Quisiera que ya dejaras de atormentarme. – Inuyasha la observó con tristeza._

 _\- Si eso es lo que quieres… - Kagome negó una vez más._

 _\- ¡No lo entiendes, Inuyasha! – Acercó sus manos a él, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Tal vez si solo miraba sus ojos sería más fácil de explicar. - Es que estar cerca de ti me vuelve loca. – Finalmente pasó su mano por la mejilla masculina. Inuyasha cerró los ojos ante su tacto. - Y no estar cerca de ti… me vuelve loca. – Y de nuevo la veían aquellas orbes doradas llenas de confusión._

 _\- De acuerdo, ya me perdí. –_

 _Kagome decidió que era mejor actuar, tal vez de esa forma él entendería. Así que pensó que ya era tiempo de tomar su rostro y besarlo._

 _Deseaba tanto besarlo, que sentía se le iba a desbordar todo ese sentimiento y cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos supo que ya no había marcha atrás._

 _Sentía su corazón en sintonía con los latidos del suyo, ambos habían iniciado una carrera, donde parecía que solo se podía pisar el acelerador._

 _Era algo totalmente inusual, pero no parecía ser suficiente, había descubierto que todo de él le gustaba. Como su aroma se mezclaba con el ambiente, como su tacto era el más delicado y como sus besos eran perfectos. Como si fueran el uno para el otro._

 _Tras la falta de oxígeno se atrevió a romper aquella conexión y al abrir sus ojos notó aquella socarrona sonrisa que había aprendido a querer._

 _\- ¿Esto qué significa? –_

 _Kagome quiso morderse el labio para evitar golpearlo. ¿Acaso era tan idiota?_

.&&&&&.

Sacudió su cabeza con una toalla y se frotó con frustración, pensando que el baño no había sido suficiente para disipar sus molestos pensamientos.

Se colocó unos jeans malgastados y pensó que la noche prometía calor, así que no se preocupo por buscar una camisa.

Sentía ansiedad, la podía reconocer a miles de kilómetros. Maldijo por lo bajo, necesitaba hacer unas compras.

Se dirigió a la sala pobremente alumbrada por la luz de la cocina, y pensó en servirse un trago.

Finalmente cedió. No tenía las pastillas, pero esperaba que al menos el alcohol lo ayudara.

\- Lo puedes compartir. – Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia el intruso. ¿Acaso ya había perdido la habilidad de aparecer como una persona normal?

\- Pensé que estarías con Sango. – Su amigo bufó y le quitó el vaso de Bourbon.

Lo vio sentarse en el sillón con una expresión de odio, mientras le hacía justicia su trago.

\- Casi no tengo novia por tu culpa. – Se sirvió su bebida y pasó a acompañarlo. - Así que me encargaré de hacer tu vida miserable. – Inuyasha rio sarcásticamente.

\- Como si Sesshomaru no fuera suficiente. – Miró un punto indefinido, en aquel espacio poco alumbrado. - Estoy cerca, Miroku. – El aludido suspiró.

\- No puedes ir tan rápido, debes entender lo duro que ha sido para ella. – Inuyasha gruñó. - Para todos. –

\- Estoy harto de toda esa porquería. – Elevó su voz, llamando la atención del joven de la coleta. - También ha sido duro para mí. –

\- Su vida no ha sido de ensueño, pero ha sido feliz. – Inuyasha lo miró con enojo.

\- Tal vez no quiero que sea feliz. – Miroku no se inmutó. - Tal vez quiero que sea miserable… igual que yo. Porque, aunque ella no lo recuerde, hay una tumba en Goshimboku que nos une para siempre. –

El joven de ojos azules elevó una ceja.

\- ¿Es todo? – El pelinegro suspiró mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

\- Es todo. –

\- Bien. Deja de llorar y de hacerte la víctima. – Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. – Hablo en serio. Haz lo que tienes que hacer y asegúrate de no arruinarla esta vez. –

\- ¿Y si siempre estuvimos destinados al fracaso? –

\- Entonces no sé como harás, pero arregla toda esta mierda, Inuyasha, porque ya le prometí a Sango que todo saldría bien y si ella me mata, me aseguraré de que vengas conmigo. –

El oji-dorado hubiera reído si fueran otras las circunstancias.

\- Eres pésimo para dar ánimos. – Miroku se encogió de hombros.

\- Por ahora soy todo lo que tienes. –

\- Estoy jodido. – Escuchó a su amigo reír por lo bajo. - Kaede está en la ciudad. – Y ese breve momento había sido desplazado por una mirada de preocupación.

\- Eso si es un problema. –

Inuyasha suspiró y bajó la mirada.

\- Te voy a necesitar. – Miroku lo vio venir, lo conocía perfectamente, y él también sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –

.&&&&&.

* * *

Si no me dejas un review tal vez Miroku termine con Sango para siempre, y ¿adivinen quien sera el culpable? xD

.

.

.

 **Paréntesis:** Si has llegado hasta aquí, tal vez es por una buena causa, porque necesito de tu ayuda. Te preguntarás ¿como? muy sencillo.

Soy de Venezuela, y primeramente le mando un abrazo caluroso a ese hermano que sabe la situación en la que vivimos y sigue luchando. Te mando un abrazo a ti también porque de alguna forma me has demostrado tu cariño, incluso si permaneces en el anonimato, que dediques una parte de tu tiempo para leer esta humilde historia, para mi es asombroso.

Mi mami fue diagnosticada hace unos meses con cáncer de mama, no diré toda la historia pero ha sido un proceso duro, todavía estamos en la búsqueda del tratamiento con quimioterapia que lamentablemente este país no lo suministra.

Te preguntarás como puedes ayudar, solo debes compartir una publicación hecha en GoFundMe donde esta descrito todo el diagnostico y la cantidad que necesitamos para cubrir el tratamiento, puedes escribirme en un review o por mensaje privado y te pasaré toda la información.

Sería una gran ayuda para nosotros poder compartir esto por todas las redes sociales para captar la atención de los donadores, y si te encuentras en la posibilidad de ayudarme con eso, tienes mi eterno agradecimiento y el de mi familia y estoy segura de que nuestro Diosito te lo recompensará.

Un millón de gracias nuevamente, disculpen por usar este medio para describir esto, pero uno nunca sabe todo lo que se puede hacer por las personas que amas. Dios los bendiga.

Les mando un abrazo del alma.

Nos veremos muy - _pero muy_ \- pronto.


	5. EACH WORD GETS LOST IN THE ECHO

Solo diré que... regresé pronto :3

(En comparación con los demás capítulos xD)

Un saludo y abrazo caluroso a:

 **aby2125**

Estoy segura que el capítulo de hoy, no se lo esperaban, muajajaj... ¡Disfruten!

 **Advertencia:** Caray xD.

* * *

5.

EACH WORD GETS LOST IN THE ECHO

.&&&&&.

Kagome era un manojo de nervios cuando la castaña entró a su casa.

\- Llegaste rápido. – Musitó, en un intento por parecer indiferente. Sango se encogió de hombros.

\- Me llamaste y vine, así de fácil soy. – La joven no tardó en notar la respiración agitada de su amiga. - ¿Qué sucede? – La azabache la miró con profunda seriedad.

\- Tenemos que hablar… - Sango solo pudo tragar duro. - Y esta vez no quiero verdades a medias. -

.

.

 _15 HORAS ANTES_

.

.

Una mujer de edad avanzada entraba en una cafetería, con un poco de lentitud, hambre y mucha frustración.

\- Me duele la espalda, muchacho, por favor dame un café para llevar. – El joven asintió y se dirigió a la maquina dispensadora con rapidez.

Kaede suspiró con cansancio.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda? – La mujer giró a su derecha para encontrar a un hombre con un aspecto peculiar.

Vestía un traje oscuro, mientras se erguía, con un semblante despreocupado, de la silla. Le pareció que no debía ser tan joven.

Vio su mano extendida, dando a entender que le cedía su puesto.

\- Gracias, muy amable. Ya no se ve la caballerosidad en estos tiempos. – Quiso pasar por alto lo frío de su mirada.

El sujeto rio.

¿Por qué los hombres de estos tiempos parecían sacados de una película de terror?

\- Aquí tiene. – Mencionó el trabajador, entregando su pedido.

Kaede abrió su bolso.

\- Déjame buscar el dinero. – Comenzó su cometido, pero una mano sobre la mesa llamó de nuevo su atención.

Notó un dinero extendido. Dinero que no era de ella.

Miró sorprendida a su nuevo acompañante, quien no dejó su misteriosa mirada.

\- No se preocupe, yo invito. –

Y decidió aceptar.

No iba a encontrar a otro vampiro tan generoso en otra parte.

.&&&&&.

Inuyasha miró por el retrovisor una vez más.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es el mismo auto de ayer? –

\- Si, señor. – Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Lo investigaste? –

\- Totosai dice que podría tratarse de un auto robado. – El pelinegro suspiró con cansancio. - No se preocupe, lo tenemos al asecho. –

\- Sabes perfectamente quien me preocupa. – Myoga lo miró taciturnamente.

\- Onigumo está muerto, señor. –

Su sien comenzaba a molestar y ya no creía que ese fuera a ser un buen día.

Se sacudió la cabeza con otro suspiro.

\- Solo no le quites los ojos de encima e infórmame de todo, ¿de acuerdo? –

.&&&&&.

\- Esto es acoso. – Miroku se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero la castaña no pasó por alto como sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de picardía.

El joven de la coleta la rodeó.

\- Yo no sé de qué hablas, solo estoy haciendo mí trabajo. – Sango bufó.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿en la empresa de mi padre? –

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones. – Sonrió ante la mirada indignante de la joven. - Además, no siempre eres el centro del universo. –

Sango se cruzó de brazos, sin quitar su postura defensiva.

\- No me digas, entonces debo asumir que esta visita no tiene nada que ver con otro intento por volver a estar juntos ¿cierto? – Negó ante la abierta sonrisa del oji-azul. - Ya deja de mentir. -

\- Todos ponemos excusas cuando estamos enamorados, ¿o no? – Adoptó una postura pensativa. - Tal vez deba aprender de Inuyasha. –

Sango roló los ojos.

\- Inuyasha es un drogadicto con serios problemas de abstinencia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse lejos de Kagome y ni eso pudo hacer bien. –

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden contener. –

\- Deja de comparar todo con nuestra situación. –

La castaña intentó evadir a su acompañante como otras veces había hecho, pero no contó con ser detenida en su glorioso escape.

Vio la profundidad de aquel mar y no pudo evitar tragar nerviosa.

\- Lo hare cuando dejes de evadirme. – Gruñó.

\- Esta bien, de acuerdo, pero ten en mente que mientras lo sigas poniendo a él por encima de nosotros nunca vamos a estar bien. – Miroku rio al ver como la castaña lo señalaba acusadoramente.

\- ¿En serio? Y ¿qué me dices de anoche? –

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres hablar de anoche? ¡Hablemos! – El joven de la coleta no pasó por alto la ironía en su voz. - Oh, espera, acabo de recordar que, ¡me raptaste! ¿qué se supone que debo hablar? –

\- No te rapté, solo te llevé a tu departamento. –

\- Después de decirte que no te necesitaba. – Suspiró con cansancio y lo miró con un deje de tristeza. - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –

Miroku se permitió acercarse, siendo muy consciente de lo que causaba en la joven.

\- Esta es la situación, no sé qué decir, hacer, o pensar… - Miró sus carnosos labios, aquellos que lo hacían morir de ansiedad, como justo ahora. - Solo sé que, en este momento, todo lo que quiero es meterte a uno de esos vacíos salones de conferencia, arrancarte la ropa y besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. –

Cualquier mujer cuerda hubiera fingido demencia ante tal declaración. Pero Sango no era una mujer cuerda. No estaba para nada cuerda porque se había enamorado de un pervertido con delirios de grandeza.

\- Tal vez me evitas porque todavía te hago sentir cosas, y eso me hace pensar que entrar en ese salón no es una mala idea. – Observó aquellos ojos avellana, que habían logrado cambiarlo para siempre. - Piénsalo, podemos hacer que los trabajadores del otro lado de la pared deseen ser nosotros. –

Sintió un temblor en el pecho de la joven y sonrió por lo bajo al pensar en su completa incapacidad de mostrar indiferencia.

Un sonido llamó su atención y gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Salvada por la campana. –

.&&&&&.

Negaba suavemente mientras volvía a leer aquella nota en el refrigerador.

Buscó algún indicio de que fuera una broma, o que fuera ella la que no leía bien.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y al ver el remitente bufó con molestia.

\- Comenzaba a creer que no llamaría. –

\- _Tenía trabajo. –_ Frunció el ceño al oír esa voz seca, carente de simpatía.

\- Necesito que tome medidas drásticas, señor Taisho. – Arrugó la nota en su puño. - Esto se está saliendo de control. –

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

\- _Estoy en eso. –_

\- Eso espero, porque creo haber acordado mi silencio a cambio de mi nieta lejos de su hermano. – Escuchó como carraspeaba. – Ya que no es así, supongo que no tiene caso que siga callando.

\- _Eso no es necesario. Tenemos un acuerdo. –_

\- Entonces, encárguese de su parte. –

Y Kaede pensó que era un buen momento para hacer una de esas escenas dramáticas donde el protagonista cortaba la llamada con estilo.

Luego recordó que tenía manos de mantequilla.

.&&&&&.

\- Señorita Higurashi, su primer informe fue apenas aceptable. Temo que debe mejorar. – La aludida tragó duro.

Divisó rápidamente la salida, pensando en rodear aquel molesto escritorio y el fenómeno apoyado en él.

\- Estoy trabajando en eso, profesor. – Kagome no pasó por alto su deliberada intención de impedir su escape.

\- Mi oferta sigue en pie. –

\- Gracias, pero no es necesaria. – Y de nuevo esa mirada… esa mirada que exponía otras intenciones.

\- Ya veremos al final del curso. – Kagome no quiso seguir viéndolo.

\- ¿Es todo? ¿puedo retirarme? – Y hubiera rezado a los dioses porque se hiciera a un lado… pero no lo hizo.

\- Me recuerdas a una antigua estudiante… que no siguió mis consejos. – Lo vio acercarse peligrosamente y pensó que era un buen momento para alguna de sus crisis asmáticas, pero no tuvo el placer.

\- Ya debo irme. –

Hiperventiló, porque algo no andaba bien.

Porque cuando alguien tomaba tu brazo, sin tu consentimiento, no estaba bien.

Quiso gritar, pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan ahogada en toda su vida.

\- Me parece que debería considerar… -

\- Me parece que ya la clase terminó. – Ambos dirigieron su mirada a una tercera figura desde la entrada del salón.

Kagome no supo decidir con cual emoción quedarse. Tal vez sorpresa por su inesperada aparición, alivio por su oportunismo o preocupación por su escandalosa quietud.

Como fuera, eso había bastado para que Bankotsu tomara su debida distancia de ella. Pero no pudo evitar notar la clara tensión que compartían aquellos dos. Sintió ironía al sentir que era ella quien sobraba en ese momento.

\- Señor Taisho. – Musitó con un tono de voz fingido. El aludido no cesó su fría mirada. - Que sorpresa. Tiempo sin verlo. –

\- Bankotsu. – Casi escupió, intentando suavizar su semblante. Dirigió su mirada hacia la azabache. - Kagome, ¿puedes esperarme en el auto? – La notó vacilante.

\- ¿Seguro? –

\- Si. –

La siguió sigilosamente hasta perderla de vista. Se permitió suspirar y guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Miró a Bankotsu taciturnamente, luchando en su interior con cada uno de sus demonios que le daban buenas razones para partirle la cara.

\- ¿Nueva novia? – Frunció el ceño ante su burlona sonrisa. Apretó el puño.

\- ¿Sabes cual es el problema? Te metes en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia y pasas por alto lo que es realmente importante. – Inhaló con fuerza. - Como el hecho de que te sacaré los ojos, si vuelves a tocarla. –

\- No sé a qué te refi… -

\- Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido. – Cortó, incorporándose rápidamente de su posición.

Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y que esta no sería una de esas veces en que sucumbía a sus instintos mas oscuros. Esta vez sería diferente, como alguna vez lo fue.

Divisó a Myoga a lo lejos, esperando con ella en el auto.

\- No podrás protegerla siempre. – Se paralizó ante eso. - Aunque eso ya lo sabes. -

.&&&&&.

 _No recordaba la ultima vez que había estado en una fiesta._

 _Tampoco la ultima vez que se sintió tan desesperada por comida._

 _Ni la ultima vez que tuvo una ansiedad tan grande de salir huyendo de un lugar._

 _No era un secreto que no socializaba, pero podía hacer pequeñas excepciones. La cuestión era que esa no era una excepción y mucho menos pequeña, porque estaba en la fiesta del año, donde todo el mundo se divertía y ella no encajaba para nada._

 _Por eso comía, como si fuera invisible._

 _O eso pretendía…_

 _\- Hola, preciosa. – Kagome giró, sorprendida, hacia aquellos ojos dorados. Los vio más alegres que nunca._

 _Inuyasha por su parte no pudo reprimir una risa al encontrar a la azabache con medio bocado de quien sabe qué. Se reprimió de besarla al momento en que sus mejillas sonrojaron._

 _\- ¿Seguirás enojada conmigo? – La azabache respondió en un nuevo idioma, mientras intentaba tragar lo que comía. Inuyasha frunció el ceño divertido. – Lo siento, no entendí el pastel que se atoró en tu garganta. –_

 _Kagome tragó duro y lo miró con reproche._

 _\- No estoy enojada contigo. – Por supuesto que lo estaba, no era fácil olvidar que se le había olvidado su segundo aniversario. Pero había detallado su semblante y pensó que, tal vez, cualquier reproche podría esperar. - ¿Dónde conseguiste el traje? –_

 _Inuyasha mostró una sonrisa de 250 vatios._

 _\- ¿Te gusta? – Kagome roló los ojos._

 _\- Luces aceptable. –_

 _\- Vendí el auto para comprarlo. – Lo escuchó musitar mientras frotaba su cabello._

 _\- ¡¿Vendiste el auto?! – Preguntó, indignada._

 _\- Ves que si estas enojada. – Kagome respiró profundo._

 _\- No lo estoy. – Respondió entre dientes. Buscó rápidamente un cambio drástico a su conversación. - ¿Y cómo te sientes? -_

 _El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y siguió sus pasos al ritmo de la potente música._

 _Kagome soltó una risa._

 _\- Fresco como una lechuga. –_

 _\- Y ebrio, por lo que veo. –_

 _\- Es mi estado mas atractivo. – La azabache rodó los ojos ante su pícara mirada._

 _\- No para mí. –_

 _Notó como tomaba sus manos y la acercaba a él. Se permitió embriagarse de su aroma y de aquel baño dorado de diversión._

 _\- Es mi graduación, necesito a la Kagome divertida. –_

 _La aludida no vio venir unas cuantas vueltas y antes de darse cuenta ambos se encontraban en medio de la pista de baile, haciendo competencia con otras parejas._

 _Lo miró con intriga y no se esforzó en ocultar una sonrisa._

 _\- No sabía que bailabas tan bien. – Inuyasha se acercó a su oído, logrando erizarla en el proceso._

 _\- Tengo pasos que nunca has visto. –_

 _Justo notó cuando la música bailable pasaba a ser una mas lenta y suave, quedando ella con un comentario ingenioso en la punta de la lengua._

 _Varias parejas se unieron al centro del lugar para disfrutar de aquella pieza._

 _Cerró sus ojos cuando el pelinegro la acercó a su pecho. Inhaló profundamente aquel aroma tan conocido para ella y se sintió en paz._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completa._

 _Quería que ese momento fuera eterno. Pensaba que podría serlo._

 _Pero no contó con verlo a lo lejos._

 _Reconoció su uniforme, su piel quemada y aquellos ojos fríos que le calaron el alma como muchas otras veces._

 _Sintió pánico, sintió vacío, sintió su mundo venirse abajo una vez más._

 _Él había regresado…_

 _\- ¿Kagome? ¿qué pasa? –_

.&&&&&.

Respiró fuertemente, mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de aquel baño desabrido.

Frunció el ceño en su máxima expresión, odiaba perder el control de su cuerpo.

Notó el monumental temblor en sus piernas, que hacía juego con el nudo de su garganta. Su perfil sudoroso y aquellas ojeras decían a gritos que no estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Quiso carraspear, pero temía ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Suspiró frustrado. Afuera estaba la mujer de su vida, luciendo más hermosa que nunca y siendo completamente ignorante de todo lo que aun causaba en él.

Rio irónicamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo, pretendiendo ser alguien que jamás podía ser.

La cuestión era que había una realidad mucho más grande que él y todos sus demonios, y es que ya no podía separarse de ella.

Maldijo por lo bajo al encontrar aquella caja de pequeños compartimientos vacía. Intentaría ignorar el hecho de que podía arruinar todo lo que había logrado… de nuevo

Negando en silencio, se permitió salir de aquel escondite y regresar con aquella azabache completamente incapaz de predecir que en cualquier momento él podría lanzarse por la ventana mas cercana.

\- Jamás había estado por aquí. – Musitó el pelinegro, dando una rápida mirada al pintoresco lugar, pequeño pero acogedor. No pudo evitar pensar que ninguno de los dos encajaba ahí.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez. –

\- Si, de hecho, ya que me pagarán el almuerzo, voy a ordenar un vino. – Sus sentidos se relajaron al oír la risa melodiosa de su acompañante.

\- Muy gracioso. – Respondió la pelinegra, permitiéndose apoyar en el espaldar de la silla. Inuyasha la miró expectante. - Y, se puede saber, ¿que habló con mi profesor? – El pelinegro carraspeó, desviando la mirada.

\- Es mi primo, realmente. – Jugó con la servilleta en la mesa. - Solo le pregunté por la familia. – Kagome contrajo su semblante.

\- Oh, entiendo. – Inuyasha le dedicó una rápida mirada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

\- No. – Respondió casi de inmediato, logrando confundir al ambarino. - Entonces, cuénteme. –

Inuyasha elevó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Las ideas para el proyecto. –

\- ¿Qué proyecto? –

\- No me diga que se le olvidó. – Kagome quiso reír ante el desconcierto del joven.

\- Oh, si, el proyecto. – Se mordió el labio mientras daba chance de pensar en una buena excusa. - La verdad es que… si, se me olvidaron. –

Kagome rio por enésima vez y entonces no pudo evitar admirarla.

Ni tampoco evitó que ella se diera cuenta.

\- No haga eso. –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Mirarme así. – Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y Kagome intentó parecer indiferente. - A veces pienso que... –

\- ¿Qué piensas? –

La azabache lo miró en silencio por pequeños segundos, analizando sus facciones y preguntándose a sí misma que era lo que realmente pensaba de él.

Decidió que quería respuestas… y tal vez él las tenía.

\- Pienso que necesito comprar un libro, pero es bastante difícil de conseguir. –

\- Tal vez pueda ayudarte. –

\- Tal vez. – Entrecerró sus ojos. - ¿Dónde recomendaría? –

Observó como tomaba un tiempo de silencio, como si analizara cuidadosamente su pregunta.

\- Hay una librería a cinco cuadras de aquí. –

\- ¿Ha ido antes? –

\- Si, una vez compre un libro para… -

\- ¿Todo bien? – Kagome no pasó por alto el repentino nerviosismo del joven.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

\- Si, solo… es una gran librería, seguro encontrarás lo que buscas. – Suspiró fuertemente, sintiendo de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, notando su semblante incómodo. - ¿Qué? -

\- Le diré algo. – E Inuyasha supo que ese algo no iba bien. - Desde que perdí la memoria todos a mi alrededor suelen mentirme, al principio no lo entendía, pero lo hago ahora. – Kagome bajó la mirada, no siendo capaz de seguir viendo aquel profundo mar de oro. - La cuestión es, que no comprendo la razón por la que usted lo hace… salvo que realmente me conozca.

Silencio.

La azabache notó su respiración inestable y al elevar de nuevo su mirada, lo encontró sorprendido. Justo como aquella noche cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Solo que ahora que lo detallaba bien, no era una expresión de sorpresa. Era de pánico.

\- De acuerdo. Si te conozco, pero no como tú crees. – Sintió sus manos sudorosas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar para quien era ese libro que compró? –

Y tenue, casi en un susurro, escuchó algo que no esperaba…

\- Era para mi prometida. –

.&&&&&.

 _Tal vez había sido una alucinación… otra más._

 _O tal vez había recaído en una de sus crisis paranoicas, si, de esas que había superado hace bastante tiempo, seguro que eso era._

 _No había forma de que fuera el, y quería aferrarse a eso, porque de otra manera estaba jodida._

 _Intentó calmar su inestable respiración, mientras Inuyasha la conducía lejos de las curiosas miradas. Rezaba porque el ambarino se mostrara ignorante a su situación, como cualquier otro._

 _Pero quizás, él no era cualquier otro._

 _\- ¿Segura que estas bien? – La preocupación en su voz la hizo querer morirse, eso no era lo que ella quería._

 _Buscó asiento, aún sin atreverse a verlo, porque sabía que encontraría a una niña indefensa que intentaba ocultar lo mejor posible._

 _Respiró fuertemente mientras forzaba una sonrisa._

 _\- Si, solo necesito un poco de aire. – Inuyasha la miró desconfiado._

 _\- Iré a buscar a Sango. –_

 _Y casi instintivamente fue detenido por unos brazos femeninos, un poco temblorosos._

 _\- No, por favor, no me dejes sola. – El ambarino se sorprendió ante la actitud de la joven._

 _Guardó un pequeño silencio mientras meditaba sus opciones y acto seguido tomo las manos de su acompañante._

 _Kagome se sorprendió cuando vio como el pelinegro besaba sus nudillos con delicadeza. En ese milimétrico momento pensó en lo afortunada que era._

 _\- Estarás bien, lo prometo. – Susurró con dulzura. La azabache no supo cómo reaccionar. - Solo respira, tomaré tus cosas y nos iremos. –_

 _Frunció el ceño, frustrada._

 _\- No. Es tu noche, no quiero arruinarla. – Inuyasha sonrió desde la entrada del recinto._

 _\- Tonta, tu eres mas importante. –_

 _La pelinegra pudo responder ante eso, si tan solo no se hubiera ido tan rápido._

 _Nunca quiso decir tanto y a la vez nada, como en ese momento._

 _Suspiró cansada, seguro ese era su problema. Se preocupaba demasiado. Era una dramática._

 _Todo había sido culpa de ese loco bartender que pensó que ella era un barril sin fondo._

 _\- No es posible. – Bufó, frotando su sien. Mientras intentaba recordar la cantidad de tragos que había bebido. - Por eso odio el Chardonnay.. –_

 _\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Escuchó a su derecha. Intentó replicar, pero fue interrumpida cuando aquella presencia tomaba asiento a su lado._

 _Chasqueó la lengua dispuesta a hacer un comentario sarcástico._

 _\- Si, de hecho, ya me… - Y hubiera sido el comentario del siglo, pero nunca pensó que volvería a presenciar ese semblante macabro que solo él tenía. - Onigumo. – Susurró a duras penas._

 _El aludido le dedicó una sádica mirada y ella solo sintió un conteo regresivo de asfixia._

 _\- Gracias por las tarjetas, querida. –_

 _\- No envié ninguna. –_

 _\- Exacto. –_

 _\- Dijeron que te habías perdido. – El moreno rio. – Te dí por muerto. -_

 _\- Si, de hecho, lo estuve. – La azabache notó como él seguía con la mirada donde había estado Inuyasha minutos atrás. - Veo que me extrañaste. –_

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si saltamos a la parte en que me dices que quieres? – Onigumo la miró de nuevo sin cesar su sonrisa, que ya Kagome se permitía odiar con todas sus fuerzas._

 _\- Ya lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido. – La pelinegra suspiró, suplicante._

 _\- Y tú sabes que eso es imposible. –_

 _\- ¿Kagome? – Y la lejana voz del pelinegro era un canto celestial para la azabache._

 _\- Verás, esta es la situación. Tengo a cuarenta hombres completamente infiltrados en la fiesta. – Rio cínicamente ante el estado de shock de la joven, quien luego de unos segundos dirigió su mirada desesperada hacia el centro de la fiesta. - No es posible que sepas quienes son, así que pierdes tu tiempo. –_

 _Kagome sintió como su mirada ardía._

 _\- Estas loco… -_

 _\- ¡Kagome! – Rezó porque Inuyasha se mantuviera lo más lejos posible. Lo divisó, intentando evadir aquella ferviente multitud._

 _\- El punto es que, siempre estoy un paso adelante, solo necesitan un pequeño aviso y… - Oyó un chasquido y lo demás pasó tan rápido que, para cuando se dio cuenta, mas de la mitad de la fiesta huía desesperada. - Y todo se convierte en un glorioso caos. –_

 _Kagome no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas._

 _\- Por favor… -_

 _Sintió sus piernas temblar cuando aquella macabra sonrisa, se transformaba en una expresión amenazante._

 _\- Dame esos papeles, y nadie tiene por que salir herido. –_

 _\- Ya no los tengo. –_

 _\- ¡Kagome! – Y la voz de Inuyasha estaba mas cerca._

 _\- Entonces, consíguelos. –_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que cualquier tragedia ocurriera. Pero lo que siguió fue un incómodo silencio, donde encontró a Onigumo escudriñando a un confundido Inuyasha._

 _\- Tu debes ser Inuyasha Taisho. –_

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? –_

 _\- Un viejo amigo. – Se volteó hacia la azabache, guiñando su ojo en el proceso. La aludida quiso vomitar. - Nos vemos, Kagome. –_

 _Y tal vez aquella multitud gritando desquiciada, podía ayudar a que Inuyasha pasara por alto el hecho de que un completo extraño había sido el causante de semejante alboroto._

 _O eso quería creer, Kagome Higurashi._

 _A su vez también esperaba que la tragara la tierra, si no era mucho pedir._

.&&&&&.

\- Parece que la amó mucho. – La pelinegra quiso golpearse al ser consciente de lo lejos que había llegado. Al parecer Inuyasha Taisho también era un hombre con secretos. Y ahora lo comprobaba con ese semblante ausente que tenía. - Disculpe mi entrometimiento. –

El pelinegro intentó hacer un ademan despreocupado, sin verla a los ojos.

Kagome se encontró a si misma queriendo saber que era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

\- No te preocupes. – Suspiró casi por inercia. - Si. Aún la amo. –

Mordió su labio inferior, encontrándose en una disyuntiva. Una parte de ella pedía a gritos mas respuesta, pero la otra la frenaba por el aspecto perturbado que tenía el joven.

Respiró profundamente, mientras encerraba sus puños.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que le pasó? – Y casi oyó como algo hacía clic en su cabeza.

.

.

.

\- Murió. – Y ahora era ella la perturbada, por atreverse a hacer una pregunta tan estúpida.

\- Lo lamento. –

\- No lo hagas. La vida continúa. – Y justo ahí se atrevió a mirarla, solo que ahora sus ojos no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción. - Supongo que tienes preguntas. – Kagome suspiró, nerviosa.

\- La verdad sí. –

\- Y las responderé, pero primero necesito que contestes algo. –

\- Seguro. – Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, como si intentara analizarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? – Carraspeó. - Digo, antes de tu accidente. – Kagome se encogió de hombros.

\- No es algo muy preciso, a menudo confundo las fechas y el tiempo. – Rascó la parte superior de su cabeza. - Recuerdo estar parada en un café. Leyendo el menú. Decidida a preguntar por los buñuelos con relleno de chocolate. – Inuyasha elevó la comisura de sus labios. - De ahí en adelante todo es muy confuso. –

\- Rayos. – Lo escuchó decir en un tono diferente, se sintió confundida. - ¿Ahora como sabremos si había buñuelos? – La pelinegra rio por lo bajo, aunque Inuyasha no la acompañó en la acción.

\- Después del accidente, Sango se hizo cargo de mí. Todo lo soportó. Mis crisis, la ansiedad y el no saber quien era… recuerdo aquel día en que me perdí en la ciudad, no podía recordar el camino de regreso. – Inuyasha comenzó a respirar de manera inestable. - Estaba tan asustada y ella fue tan comprensiva. –

\- Sango la heroína. –

\- Lo es. – Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada perdida. Kagome dudó en continuar. - También recuerdo cuando descubrí el tatuaje en mi espalda. Pensé en mi madre y lo molesta que habría estado por eso. Luego noté que… -

\- Era su nombre escrito en japonés. – Inuyasha no se inmutó ante el estado de shock de la pelinegra. - Lo lamento tanto, Kagome. – Soltó en un suspiro tembloroso.

\- ¿De que está hablando? – Ignoró su pregunta mientras se paraba rápidamente hacia la salida.

\- Por favor, perdóname. – Siguió repitiendo en un intento por salir de ahí desesperadamente.

\- Inuyasha. –

.&&&&&.

\- _Ya lo he intentado todo. –_

 _-_ Pues no lo has intentado lo suficiente. –

\- ¡ _Literalmente me le lancé encima! –_ El mayor de los Taisho sintió desquicio. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras intentaba buscar una buena razón para no aventar el teléfono por la ventana.

 _-_ Escúchame, escoge una cantidad, la que sea. – Hubo un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

\- _Ya no se trata del dinero, el simplemente no quiere. –_

 _-_ ¡Haz que quiera! Porque lo último que me queda es tomar medidas psiquiátricas. – Sintió un tic nervioso, ante un silencio vacilante.

\- _Esta bien, haré otra aparición. –_ Suspiró. Mas aliviado pero no menos cansado.

A soluciones desesperadas, se requerían medidas desesperadas…

.&&&&&.

Nunca se sintió tan desubicado como en ese momento.

Miraba la calle, la gente transitando en ella, los autos, el ruido de la ciudad, y el vacío en el ambiente.

Sentía aquella asfixia que bien conocía. No era una asfixia por asma, esa era una asfixia de ansiedad.

Sus músculos tensos, su rostro contraído y su mirada tan perdida como los recuerdos de la azabache.

Tecleó en su teléfono sin saber realmente lo que hacía.

De lo único que podía estar seguro, era que el fondo parecía estar mucho más arriba que él en esos momentos.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – Escuchó detrás de sí. Se giró con brusquedad, encontrando a la pelinegra con una expresión preocupada.

Se apartó lo más que pudo.

\- No, Kagome, no me sigas. – La aludida se asustó al escuchar el desespero en la voz del joven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- Soy malo. – Frunció el ceño, confundida.

\- ¿De que habla? –

\- Soy malo para ti. – Lo vio sudar frio, aun con esa mirada ausente y no pudo evitar sentirse impotente.

\- No lo entiendo. –

Ahogó un grito cuando el se acercó peligrosamente. Maldijo por lo bajo ante la parálisis en sus piernas.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –

Y justo ahí, en el fondo de aquel mar dorado, entendió.

Entendió que no era una crisis de pánico.

Era una crisis de culpa.

\- No lo sé… - El ambarino frotó su cabeza rudamente y volvió a apartarse de ella.

\- No, no, no, debes irte. –

\- No puedo dejarlo así. No está bien. – Frotó su cara, no estando segura de que tanto podría controlar aquella situación.

Buscó en silencio el auto, rogando porque Myoga estuviera cerca.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Nada está bien. – Sintió aquellas palabras como una rotunda sentencia. - Nada volverá a estar bien. –

Y fue aquella oración, acompañada de una voz quebrada, lo que confirmó su absoluta ignorancia sobre quien era Inuyasha Taisho.

Pero bien que el la conocía a ella.

Y ahora ella necesitaba más respuestas.

\- Se iba a llamar Kirara. Ella iba a parecerse a ti, iba a ser hermosa y fuerte. – Y luego nada tuvo sentido. No podía tenerlo. - Y también la destruí. – Siguió presenciando su desquicio, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía ante todas esas palabras.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – Miró a derecha, desde donde provenía la voz y suspiró con alivio.

\- Miroku. –

\- Myoga, ayúdame, tenemos que irnos. – Escuchó al joven de la coleta, acompañado del susodicho, quien lo ayudó a sujetar al pelinegro.

Tal vez su situación no era muy diferente que la de él. Ambos no respondían a sus cuerpos.

\- Lo siento tanto, yo no quería lastimarte. – Siguió musitando el ambarino, aún con la mirada absorta.

La azabache sintió algo en su pecho que dolía, y no sabía que era.

\- ¡Inuyasha, ya basta! – Gritó Miroku, en un esfuerzo por controlar a su amigo. Myoga simplemente se limitó a ayudarlo en silencio. - Kagome sube al auto. – La aludida sintió como salía del trance bruscamente.

Se mordió el labio, debatiéndose seriamente si debía acompañarlos.

\- Yo la maté, yo la maté… - Suspiró frustrada, sintiendo como de alguna forma, sus oídos sangraban internamente.

.

.

 _ACTUALIDAD_

 _._

 _._

Sango contrajo sus labios, mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- No tengo nada que decir de él, Kag. – La aludida suspiro con cansancio.

\- No, Sango, no hagas eso, no me mientas. – Ante la evasión de la castaña, optó por hacer algo que nunca hacía: insistir. - Si nuestra amistad significa algo para ti, te pido que me digas todo sobre Inuyasha Taisho. –

Y luego de un pequeño silencio, Kagome Higurashi descubrió que la fuerte de su amiga, en realidad no era tan fuerte.

Tal vez ella también era humana.

\- No soy yo la indicada para decirlo. –

\- Si lo eres, y este es el momento perfecto. – Sintió como sus lágrimas luchaban por salir y aquel nudo en su garganta hacía acto de presencia. - Porque estoy cansada de las mentiras y estoy cansada de que cuiden por mi bienestar. Necesito respuestas. –

Sango pareció meditarlo por un breve momento, que fue eterno para la azabache.

Finalmente cedió con un suspiro.

\- Inuyasha no es lo que parece, Kag. –

\- Dime algo que no sepa. –

\- De acuerdo, esta bien, te diré todo. – Recibió una mirada de advertencia. - Solo espero no causarte alguna de tus crisis. –

\- No lo harás. – Y la cuenta regresiva de un posible paro cardíaco daba inicio.

La castaña mostró un nerviosismo que la pelinegra no había presenciado jamás.

\- No recuerdas a Inuyasha, porque el apareció en aquellos cinco años de memoria que perdiste. -

\- ¿Dónde lo conocí? –

\- En la universidad. El era diferente en ese entonces. – Kagome tomó un profundo respiro. - Desde el primer momento supe que era un idiota, y si que lo era, pero se preocupaba por ti como ningún otro. –

La pelinegra frunció el ceño confundida.

\- De acuerdo, pero eso no explica porque no me hablaron de él en todo este tiempo. – Sango se mordió el labio inferior. - ¿Me hizo daño? – Y aquel brillo de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga decía más que cualquier palabra.

\- El estuvo la noche del accidente. – El llanto se unía a la conversación. - El iba manejando. – Y luego algo hizo un ruido estruendoso en su cabeza.

\- …Por eso estaba en el hospital. –

\- No solo por eso. – Los sollozos se hacían más altos. - No solo te hizo daño a ti. –

Kagome sintió su cuerpo paralizarse.

\- ¿A que te refieres? –

\- Ay Miroku como te odio. – Musitó por lo bajo, la castaña. - No creo que pueda decírtelo, Kag. – Y la aludida se descubrió a si misma, acompañando a su amiga en las lágrimas.

\- Sango, por favor. – Tomó sus manos, suplicante. - Necesito saberlo. –

Y luego todo fue en cámara lenta.

\- …Tenías cuatro meses de embarazo. –

 _Cuatro meses._

\- Inuyasha y tu iban a tener un bebe... –

.&&&&&.

* * *

¿R?


End file.
